


Come children let’s play in the night.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Come Little Children song, Fantasy, Hiding, Hints to abuse, Homelessness, Immortals, In Hiding, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magical Fight, On the Run, Rescue, Royalty, hints to attempted murder, magical royals, royal fugitive, taking justice in one's own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Ever since a thousand years ago selected children have vanished on the night of the thirteenth. No one is sure what happened to them or who took them leaving it an ongoing case that is not solved. It seems like they just vanish into the night without a trace left behind. But could there truly be more to this than what the others are seeing or is this just child abductions? When Mello finds a book with an old story somehow written by one of children taken away long ago he now must find a way to prove who the abductor is. Will it be worth it in the end though? What will happen to the abductor and the children that have been taken away?





	1. Prologue.

It feels like it was only yesterday that it started however it truly started countless moons ago. 

The land was once ruled over by an evil ruler but one day two brothers came from the darkness taking down the evil ruler.

They vowed to lead a world without using evil. Their majestic powers were divided and the oldest raises then sets the sun while the youngest raises then sets the moon. Thus both ruled over the land in harmony.

There wasn’t much left of where we lived and we struggled to survive. 

The younger one day came down from the castle, saddened by our daily struggles he proposed to form a new colony where we can grow up strong and happy. 

The older forbade it saying that it would shatter and divide the already weakened kingdom. 

The younger refused to allow this to stop him. 

Deep during the night he snuck out and sang a special night song while using his powers to shine the moonlight on us then he used his powers to raise all of us that he chose secretly up to above the clouds to take us off to a better place. 

He took us away from our troubles and our struggles. 

I do not know if others can hear his song but those he picks to come with him do hear the song. 

The oldest heard about what the younger was doing and he gave a stern talking to the younger about it.

The younger refused to stop and refused to be ordered around. 

The oldest, thinking he had nothing else he could do to stop his brother, stripped the younger of his placement then banished him saying that if the younger did not see the truth then he cannot rule the night or anything.

The younger became angry and yelled at the older that he is doing what is right to help and he made a vow. His vow was that he would bring those that deserved it to his land of enchantment then the children of the night shall show those of the sun they have better lives than that of before. Then he left not to return to the castle ever however there is legends that he still flies around at night looking for children that fit for children of the night only to take them away during the middle of the night. 

These are true but no one will ever know the truth or believe it unless they are taken themselves. 

No one knows we are still here and that we exist continuing to grow. 

Our existence fades from the knowledge of people as things continue to change but we don’t care knowing we shall never go back to that horrible place again for we have a new home that makes us strong and happy.

We smile in the moonlight and we remember our mother as we call him even if he’s a boy. We have always been and always will be the children of the night. 

End of story. 

The story does have a few more stories however they just describe the terrible life they had before they were taken and what happened when the evil ruler was in power. But I’m not interested in those since this story is the one that has my interest. 

I blink rereading it and closely look at the pictures. 

The pictures look like two Nears, one with pure white feathered wings along with tinted blue clothes plus chocolate brown eyes and the other looks more like Near but with dusty grey feathered wings.

I close the book thinking that there’s no way it can be true and that it’s a fairy tale. I get up and turn off the desk lamp climbing into bed still thinking about what it said along with the images not allowing me to get to sleep.


	2. The night song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to. Please listen to come little children by Eruta. Before reading, thank you. 
> 
> It’ll make more sense. I think.

A door to an upper balcony in an orphanage opens and out steps a young looking boy with snow white hair and white clothes. 

He goes to the railing and allows his powers to flow in the moonlight. He looks up at the moon and stares at it making his stormy grey glimmer with power and kindness. He slowly closes them as he feels that his power is ready so he uses his power to do what he does once a month on the thirteenth then he slowly opens his eyes that sparkle with determination. 

The melody begins playing and the boy of white prepares for another night of search and rescue, he does this once a month always on the thirteenth of each month.

He begins to sing at the right time in the melody knowing what he is doing. “Come Little Children.” His voice rings softly all over the town. “I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land of Enchantment.” He stares ahead as his wings appear spreading them out. “Come Little Children the Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of shadows.” He flies up into the sky flying over the city as he examines the streets allowing beams of moonlight to fall onto those he chooses as the children he shall bring away tonight. 

 

“Follow Sweet Children. I'll Show Thee The Way” He sings as a beam lands on a small girl in a rickety home in the moldy attic sleeping on a tattered mattress. He continues to fly through the night air over the town.

“Through All The Pain And The Sorrows.” He flies past an alley way with a small boy sleeping behind a piece of cardboard leaning against the wall. He allows a beam of moonlight to fall onto the small boy as well. 

 

He comes in for a landing a little bit from the front of a secretly abusive orphanage for those who the world doesn’t seem to care about. He folds his wings behind his back but still keeping them visible. “Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way” He walks towards the orphanage till he is standing in front of its gates as he continues the song. “Murdering Beauty And Passions.”

Within said orphanage three of the six children in one of the rooms awaken as moonlight shines brighter, all of them in the top bunks.

So they climb down out of their bunks and walk out of the room as the door opens for them only for tonight. They go to the front doors looking up at the brightly shining large window above the gigantic front doors, because the light is moonlight they don’t have to squint to look at it.

“Hush Now Dear Children. It Must Be This Way.” The one with white hair continues singing the song.

The three orphans jump when the window opens on its own.

“To Weary Of Life And Deceptions.” He doesn’t stop the song and continues knowing very well what is happening.

Then like magic the three orphans are lifted into the air towards the open window and towards the beautiful moon which sends them a feeling of security and happiness as they are carried out to the one with white hair.

The one with white hair smiles gently as the three float around him then behind him.

A child runs out of his home as his abusive father throws an empty beer bottle at him before slamming the door. The child brings his arms over his head and face like a shield to protect his face and head from the flying glass shards coming towards him that come from the now broken bottle on the cement. 

The one with white hair brings one of his wings to around the back and open side of the boy so the glass hits his wing instead of the child. He flicks the glass away by flicking his wing.

The child looks to the one with white hair’s face and sees the gentle smile. The child smiles and feels safe with this unknown stranger with wings. He is lifted into the air like the other three children and joins the other three children.

The white haired boy continues to sings and glances behind him to the children after turning towards the moon. “Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away.” He spreads his wings taking off towards the night sky with the children floating behind him as the many others he has chosen awaken and follow like the three from the orphanage and the one practically kicked out of the abusive home. “Into The Calm And The Quiet.” He sings as they fly up into the sky. He brings them above the clouds and they float behind him having fun, smiling and playing which is something new or rare for them. The one with white hair smiles as he watches some go into a cloud then come back up with huge grins on their faces as he continues to lead them away from the pain, horror and sorrows that are in the town. “Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away.” His singing doesn’t stop as he knows that if he does stop then the children will fall to their doom never to be able to grow in a better place.

No child questions it as they now look up to the one leading them away as their mother and their saviour, even as though the one is a guy, so they continue to follow.

One child floats closer till she is floating on her back under their new mother and saviour, both facing each other.

The one with white hair puts an arm around the child bringing her gently closer. “Into A Land Of Enchantment.” He sings then he kisses her forehead before letting her go so she may join the others once again. “Come Little Children.” He glances back to make sure he didn’t lose anyone as he continues singing. “The Time's Come To Play.” He flies a little higher looking at the moon that they are flying in the direction of and his special song continues being sung from his lips. “Here In My Garden.” He dives back to the same level as the floating children, that are walking or acting like superman flying as they float following him, still leading them away to a much better place. “Of Shadows.” He does a small spin folding his wings around his body as he does the one spin then spreading them as he goes upright again, the melody continues as the children continue to follow their new mother and saviour even if he’s a male. He and the children safely arrive to the land of enchantment they land safely on the grassy part of a cliff and the other inhabitants of many ages come out to greet their male mother and saviour who has brought new children.

For the children he saves are forever and forever will be his children of the night.


	3. Are you really the lost ruler of the night?

Mello’s P.O.V.

I walk down the halls as its early morning so I’m one of the very very few that’d be up in Whammy’s house and I end up right by Nears room making me stop to look to the closed door. I will my feet to move but they refuse to until I enter or peek in. I sigh knowing it’s because of that book so I try the door knob to see if it’s locked which I find that it isn’t. I gently and slowly push it open peeking inside trying to not make a sound that’ll get Nears attention or to be spotted by him. I see him standing by his window but what else I see makes my eyes widen. 

He is closing the window and on his back is large dusty grey feathered wings that would be able to carry him in the air as if he was nothing. He has them folded behind his back and he spreads them one last time while stretching then he folds them behind his back again. His wings fade away but in his shadow if you look closely you can still see the wings however it’s very hard to notice it even if you’re looking for it because they are folded and a shadow doesn’t show details or anything that’d make them more noticeable. 

I step away from the door and I walk back the way I came as quietly as I can until I think I’m a safe distance then I run to my room shutting the door. I rush to my desk and open the book once again looking at the pictures and rereading it once again. “Near….. Are you really doing this?” I whisper to myself.

A knock comes to my door then someone starts to open it. 

I shut the book and quickly hide it in one of my drawers before the door opens enough for whoever is coming into my room to see what I am hiding. 

Matt walks in looking bored and a little tired most likely late night gaming. “Hey Mello!” He greets cheerfully.

“Hey Matt.” I greet back with a smile to make sure he knows nothing is wrong. “Bored?”

“Yeah. My newest game was too easy.” He chuckles. “So what are you up to?” He sits on my bed looking at me.

I go over and sit next to him. “The usual. Thinking of ways to beat Near and studying. Not to mention eating chocolate.”

He suddenly leans close to whisper in my ear. “You know.” He purrs. “I bet you need to get rid of some stress. Why don’t you let me take care of that?” His hand goes to my knee and slides up my leg.

I push him off the bed. “That’s enough! How many times have I told you no!” I growl standing above him as he lays there on the ground. “Now don’t try again. If that’s all then you may leave.” I turn my back to him and I walk to my desk sitting down hoping that he’ll leave. 

There’s a moment of silence then shuffling as he gets up and leaves. 

I sigh and glance back to see the door is still open. I turn away and lay my forehead on my desk as I think about what I saw with Near along with what I read in the book. I have to get answers from him, one way or another! I get up quickly and race out of my room to start my search for Near as he most likely is out of his room by now. 

He isn’t in the common room but I find him in his room. He looks to me as I come in, he’s sitting at his desk in his room writing something in a note book but there’s a few open books around it to look as if he is taking notes to study. “Yes Mello?” He watches me with his pencil resting still on the paper of the notebook stopped in the middle of writing whatever it is he is writing. 

“I want answers.” I demand.

He looks at me in a questioning look. “Answers? About what?” He asks. 

I go over to stand right next to him, his eyes following, and I look at what he’s writing but he quickly hides it by closing the note book making me frown and my eyes narrow. “Tell me what’s going on and what are you writing!” I lean close to his face staring into his eyes. “Writing names of those children you stole!? Huh??” I growl. 

Nears eyes harden into a cold look like an icy look of warning that I never thought he would ever be able to do. “Mello. Stop making assumptions. I am simply writing to get things off my mind, happy? Now leave.” He almost growls.

I smirk. “No. I know what you’re doing. Don’t think you can get away with it.” I watch his face and eyes. 

He puts a hand on my chest and pushes me strong enough to push me back a step. “Mello stop doing this off a book.” He tells me. 

I smirk wider. “How do you know about the book? Huh? Let me guess. It’s because one of those that you kidnapped wrote it right?” 

He sighs. “Mello.” He says in his calm voice though he’s not meeting my eyes turning instead back to the back cover of the note book he was writing in. “I believe you know the book I am speaking of so I will continue. That book has been there for years. I read it when I was younger.” He tells me. “Just because you now read it and it looks old doesn’t mean no one else has read it.” He says in a stern way.

I frown. “But you’re forgetting something.” I tell him glancing at the door to see its open so I go to it kicking it closed but I guess I don’t really care who hears or sees this, maybe its just in case I’m wrong. I turn back to him as he is watching me again. “You’re forgetting that I am as observant as you are.” I remind him.

“What about that?” He is still emotionless. 

I move closer to him again. “You are forgetting you have wings.” I say with a new found smirk. 

He blinks and keeps his eyes on me. “Wings? Don’t be ridicules Mello.” He shakes his head to add to the effect of him trying to convince me that I have simply just gone mad. 

“Stop pretending!” I snarl grabbing the collar of his shirt in my fist. “Now tell me everything! You’re no better than a common criminal!” 

“Mello!” Rodger’s stern voice reaches my ears. 

I glance back over my shoulder to see the door open with Rodger standing there. “What! I’m trying to stop something.” My words full of venom. 

“Put Near down. You have no right to attack him.” Rodger says sternly as he cautiously approaches closer almost scared that I will attack him if he gets too close.

“No! You don’t understand!” I snarl. “He really is nothing more than a kidnapper!” I look back to Near with a glare however he’s still calm. I notice what the position shows out of the corner of my eye and I smirk widely. “Just look at his shadow.” I say more calm. 

“Mello.” Rodgers voice is in the tone that is obvious that he thinks I have gone mad. “Stop this. You are supposed to be one of the top three orphans. You need to act better than this.” He says not really listening to what I’m saying. 

I growl. “Just look! Look at his shadow!” I tell him letting some pleading come to my voice. I am trying to prove I haven’t gone mad. 

Rodger sighs and manages to get me off Near only to drag me away while I keep telling him that he has to listen to me. He takes me to his office throwing me onto the chair in front of his desk, making sure not to hurt me of course, and closes the door. He sighs and goes to his desk sitting behind it in his chair putting his elbows on the table of his desk only to put his face in his hands. “Mello. What am I going to do with you?” He sighs again.

I glare down at the floor growling under my breath about how no one listens to me until I finally sigh after a few minutes. “Just leave me alone right now Rodger. I want to get my head together.” I say almost softly.

Rodger’s eyes are on me in surprise, not saying anything for a moment then he clears his throat. “Fine but if anything happens that you know will get you in trouble then I will have no choice but to severely punish you. You really are going too far with it. I can’t believe I’m letting you off.” He tells me.

“Thank you.” I say getting up and leaving. I go to the kitchen and get a chocolate bar, unwrapping the top and eating it how I normally do as I walk back to my room. I enter it and close the door only to notice Matt sitting on my bed looking deep in thought at the floor which is unusual unless something happened. “Matt?” I say as soon as I swallow the chocolate in my mouth.

“I saw it Mello…..” He says softly making me wonder if I even heard him right. 

“What?” I ask with chocolate raised to take another bite but stopped a centimetre away from my mouth as I stare at him shocked and a little confused at what he said also with what he does next.

He takes THE book out from beside him where I couldn’t have seen it before. He shows it to me and now is looking at me with a look like he doesn’t how to comprehend all of this. “I followed you and saw everything that happened in Nears room. When you shut the door I just listened until Rodger came then I acted normal as if I had just stopped to beat a part on my game. He went in and left the door open so I spied on you guys. When you told him to look at Nears shadow he didn’t and I wondered what you were talking about ever since you got into Nears room. I looked and that’s when I saw it.” He takes a moment. “Near has wings! Like you said! There in his shadow was folded wings!” He takes a deep breath. “I saw Rodger grab you and that’s when I ran back to your room. I began looking around for an explanation. I knew you would have something cause you were right about Near having wings. I found the book in your drawer took it out and read it.” He looks to the book setting it on his lap, staring at the front cover. “It has to be Near. The one in the story. It has to be him.” He says. “Taking away those children….” 

I go to my desk and stand beside it putting my chocolate bar on it. “I know. But how can we prove it? There’s no way Near will be so careless to even give a chance for us to prove our point. Especially now that he knows I know of what he’s doing.” 

“So we have to make a situation where he has no choice but to reveal the truth.” Matt says in the ‘I just got a bright idea!’ voice. 

I smile. “Perfect idea. I have an idea of how we might be able to go about it.” 

“Do share.” He says putting the book down on my bed as he does his best to focus on me and what I say. 

“So here’s what we do…..” I tell him my plan and he listens voicing an opinion every once in a while. 

We talk it over for a bit then we nod in agreement once the plan is complete. 

“So we’ll start tonight.” Matt says as he heads towards the door. 

“Yes.” I tell him. “Don’t mess up.”

“I won’t.” He promises then leaves. 

I smile flipping through the book once again. “We will prove what and who you really are.” I whisper to myself as I look up to the sky at the moon that is barely visible in the day sky as a few clouds roll by it. “Near. Your time is running out.”


	4. We will get the real you out in the open.

I walk down the hall and I make it to Nears room careful to not make a sound. I peek in opening the door carefully and putting my hand in my pocket for my small camera Matt gave me for this. I note that Near is not here and his window is open with the curtains drawn back letting the light breeze in even though it’s the middle of the night. I’m not even supposed to be up at this time but Near isn’t here! I sneak in glancing around in case Near is hiding somewhere but I don’t see him anywhere. I start my search with his desk looking for the note book first to take a look at what’s really written inside. I don’t find it there and frown wondering where else it could be so I start looking through any books I don’t know to see if it has his hand writing in it or if it’s a fake book. 

None of them are and I have limited ideas of possible hiding places not to mention limited time to look. 

I go over to his bed and I look under it only to find puzzles then something I didn’t expect to find, a sheet of paper with writing on it, writing that’s done in black ink but its only written on the middle of the page not to mention the whole thing itself looks to have been done many many years ago maybe as old as the book. I drag it out further into the moonlight and I read it.

‘A land of enchantment only for those who deserve such a land. There we grow happy and strong while the sun loving faces continue to struggle. We are healthy and are no longer struggling here. We thank him, you, our mother and saviour. We will always be your children and one day the world will know that you were right in what you said we should do. Thank you.’

I blink rereading it then taking a picture of it. I check for anything else under the bed but there’s nothing, so I put it all back under there. I lift the mattress to look for anything under it that might help. I find nothing so I put it back down only to check under the pillow, pillow case and covers but finding nothing. ‘Did he take it with him?’ I ask myself in my head then I blink when I finally think I know where to look. I go to the desk, I push the chair out then I check in the space where your legs would go when you’re sitting at the desk. I bring out a flashlight I had in my pocket just in case and I turn it on looking around since it’s too dark to see anything without it. I smirk when I find what I’ve been looking for. 

Against the wall that’s visible because of the cut out space for your legs is where I find the note book which has a half white half purple cover that has where the white changes to purple as a diagonal line. 

He has it in a handmade holding container that he obviously made and installed himself. He made sure a key is needed to open it and there is a sheet of plastic protecting it from anyone getting to it. 

I remember spotting a key earlier in my search and just thought it was for his room in case he lost the one he has on him when he locks his room when he leaves. I crawl out and open the drawer moving a book up to reveal a key. I pick it up putting the flash light in my mouth then I go back down to unlock the contraption which opens as I turn the key to the right but I can’t turn it back or take it out so I just open it to see the note book there leaning at an angel that it won’t fall. I notice something on the door so I look, on the back of it is a trap, it’s obvious that had I had to pick the lock then it would all burst into flames but the key stops that from happening, I can tell only the key can stop it by the shape of the hole stopping the circuit from being complete. I take a picture of it and the note book so you can see both. I then reach for the note book taking it out opening it and on the first page is what confirms what he had been doing. 

‘The thirteenth nights, names.’ Is written in what I know as Nears handwriting. 

The thirteenth……… that was yesterday!

I take a picture then I flip through the book taking pictures of every page with writing on it till there is no more writing left; though I tried to go fast since there is so many as if the book looks normal but is never ending. I then close it and put it back closing the door managing to get the key out after I push the door closed. I put the key away in the drawer where I found it. I hear something! I turn off the flashlight quickly and duck down under the desk where the note book is hiding as I quiet my breathing listening to the flap of wings get closer to the window area. I waited as I hear someone crawl through the window then shut it. 

“I’m glad that those kids are now doing better.” Nears voice floats through the air into my ears. “It’s sad really. The way they were being treated. It’s not fair to them.” 

Is he talking to himself?

I wonder if I should have brought a recorder to record this.

“I agree. What you told of what happened to those children, I can’t believe what they were going through. I’m glad you took them away cause, like you have done many times before, without help they may not have survived.” A new voice, a female teen voice comes to my ears. 

Who else is with him!?

I peek out from my hiding spot carful to not draw attention to myself as I look to the window then over a little to find Near with dusty grey wings coming from his back but he has them folded back, he is facing away from me to face someone in a cloak standing there with the hood down but I can see her face.

She has tan skin that look like someone took pale skin and added hints of black or darker skin colors to it, she has green eyes that seem to admire Near. Her blond mixed with ginger hair goes to her shoulders and it looks like she hasn’t had a proper hair cut in quiet awhile. She has her cloak so it covers her body so you can’t see what’s underneath if she is even wearing anything underneath. 

Upon looking closer as my eyes adjust more to only having moonlight to see them…. To see the woman in better detail or there was a spell that made me see things before so now I see the truth.

She has grey hairs almost taking over the entire color of her hair, her wrinkles show signs of very old age and her eyes hold wisdom of the past that only time brings. She is really old possibly one of the oldest alive but her voice doesn’t give it away oddly enough.

I know that using the camera would draw attention to myself cause of the click so I watch and listen wishing I had a way to record their conversations without them knowing or even to get a picture of this but I can’t without possibly getting caught. 

“I trust you to care for them as always.” Near says. “Brianna. You were one of the firsts which makes me proud. Living past the years any known sun loving human has by only surviving during the night. Makes me believe even more that to live by moonlight is truly the right choice.” Near says with pride. “You make me proud.”

“Thank you my dear mother.” Brianna says with a happy smile. “I am most grateful to you for everything you have done and continue to do.” Her voice is full of sincerity. “You are the true ruler in our eyes. I promise I will care for the children with the help of the others.” She bows the best she can. 

Near puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Your heart is filled with kindness.” He says and they share a hug. “Now allow me to fly you back. I am scared our time may be running out. So if something does happen to me, protect them. The world has caused them pain and to be thrown back into it may as well kill them. Please do that for me. Keep them safe.” 

“I promise mother.” Brianna says taking a step back to look at Nears face. “You be careful as well. I hope that nothing does happen to you.” 

Near picks her up bridal style gentle and the window opens on its own so Near manages to fit both him and Brianna out jumping off then a few seconds later you can see him with his spread wings flying away towards the moon. 

I crawl out of my hiding spot and I quickly leave Nears room going straight to Matts spot outside. 

He’s making sure the cameras he has set up are getting a film of Near flying carrying Brianna away towards the moon until they disappear from view going above the clouds. 

“Matt. He’s been taking children every day on the thirteenth.” I tell him catching his attention. “I don’t know how long for exactly but it seems he’s been doing it for long enough to seem to be immortal.” I explain. “The old woman he was carrying was one of the first kids he’s taken.” 

Matt looks at me with wide eyes. “Holy crap! That could make him extremely old! No wonder he’s so smart!”

“We need to examine the evidence we have then we need to get the right time to show it.” I tell him. “Soon because he abducted children last night.” 

Matt nods. “Most of the kids will be in the extra studying courses during the daylight hours today technically. Maybe all of them. We need to examine our evidence then present it then.” He offers.

“Smart.” I nod then we gather everything only to go back inside to my room to look at and prepare the evidence, Matt brings computers and such that we need from his room. “So this is the pictures of the note book of the names of children he’s taken. Most likely the dates as well.” I explain as we hook up the camera to a computer. I click on the start of the pictures of the note book. 

Matt zooms in and clicks on the next button to scroll to the next image which is the first page of names. “Holy crap!” he gasps trying to keep quiet. 

The name Brianna is the first name there but the date at the white part of the top of the page is shocking, then there is the names starting below it. 

Across from the name is the date of each persons or child’s birth along with the abduction date showing that Brianna was only a small age of five when she was taken by Near.

The date at the top…… is July thirteenth, 1013. 

One thousand years ago.

Me and Matt share a surprised look. 

“There’s no way…” I gasp looking at the date again but there’s no denying the truth that’s sitting right there on the screen. “One, he looked the same age as in the pictures in the book yet a thousand years…. Maybe more.” I get the book and we look at one of the pictures that you can clearly see Near. 

He is standing on the ground in front of the full moon with his wings spread as he stands there looking majestic and mighty like a true ruler. He has a few people around him looking happy and full of hope, some even are bowing to him.

I blink not believing this could be the same Near that we know. 

“Two how has he continued and not been able to fill up that note book maybe even a room full of them!” Matt gasps in surprise. 

“A spell.” I say a little breathless. “It has to be a spell. It’s the only way possible.” 

Matt nods. “Well I’m going to go back to my room to look at the names and lists of disappearances during the night on the thirteenth.” He gets up as he saves everything on a hard drive. He then shuts the computer down and with my help takes everything to his room except for the book. “Then we will be ready. Afternoon classes.” Matt explains. “I’ll need till then cause this’ll be easy.” He and I put everything back and I nod. 

“Alright. I’ll drop by after lunch.” I tell him as I leave to my room to try to get a tiny bit of sleep before its time for classes.

Near’s P.O.V.

I fly back to the orphanage and I glance to the castle you can see in the next town even though its blurry. I pause flying over Whammys as I stare at the castle thinking of everything that has happened. 

The ruler living there isn’t something taught about now a days even if he exists, only those who know of the past and have read the books about us know about him. He probably doesn’t want anyone to think its weird for him to be older than a thousand years so he keeps it to just the town that holds the castles knowledge. 

I whisper so if anyone with a window open and is awake then they won’t be able to hear me. “Soon big brother. We may be twins and the sun you control may be thought of as the right time to live in but even if you control my moons rise and fall you will never be able to fully control it or offer the ability it gives off. Soon you will know the true power of the night and moon.” I quickly fly down to my window and I fold my wings as I hold the sides of the windows frame then land my feet on the window sill only to crawl through to the inside. I close the window and I take a step back with my arms to my sides. I take deep breaths to get my wings to turn invisible then I change into a clean pair of clothes. 

Once done I fix myself up by just brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. 

I then leave my connected bathroom. I have a bad feeling that I may be running out of time so I must make sure this is perfectly planned and timed. I go to the first class of the day thinking about those in the safe place I made for them. 

Mello’s P.O.V.

Class….. the last one before lunch……

I am sitting in it bored also anxious and I turn to Near who is sitting a few seats over and one row in front of me. “Soon. Soon you’re time will be up.” I whisper under my breath at him. 

The bell rings signifying that it’s now lunch. 

I get up gathering my stuff and head to my room before going to the cafeteria so I can drop off my stuff. I enter my room and there I see Matt waiting for me. 

“Hey. It’s ready.” He tells me. “All the names match up with kids who disappeared on the exact dates. Only the ones that weren’t living on the streets or something as they didn’t have any records. Some none at all and others a profile that don’t have any information past a certain point before the abduction date so best guess is living in the streets.”

“Great.” I smile. “There’s no way he’ll be able to escape this time.”

“I also made sure Rodger is going to be at the last class.” Matt adds. “So we can prove to him that you aren’t crazy. I ate earlier just in case I needed to skip this lunch.” 

I nod growling at Rodger for being so stubborn to think I’m truly losing my mind. “Right. Then go set things up and I’ll get lunch for myself in the meantime.” I drop my stuff on my bed. “Don’t forget to bring the book.” I then leave the room heading to the cafeteria. I arrive grabbing myself lunch which is chicken and soup. I sit down at my usual table and I look to Near with a smirk. “I hope you enjoy your time here while you can.” I chuckle as I speak under my breath. 

Nears P.O.V.

Time is ticking away….. Its almost to zero….. that’s how I feel and I just hope it means something doesn’t happen to those I took away. 

I eat my lunch which is just a small piece of chicken and a bowl of soup. I’m not really hungry, too worried about the others that I cant check on at the moment. I finish eating and I put the garbage along with the dishes where they are supposed to go then I leave the cafeteria. I walk away till I’m a safe distance from it so no one hears then I glance around to make sure no one is around before I speak to myself. “Please stay safe my children of the night.” 

unknowns P.O.V.

“A land of enchantment, a safe haven.” I say looking to the afternoon sky. “Is that really what they still call it?” I look down at the town below. “Well it isn’t what they think it is. That place is just a prison for them. How could you inflict that upon those you take.” I sigh and walk back inside away from the railing of the balcony on a higher part of the castle. I spread my white wings and I straighten to look like a true ruler, no matter what I have to be a strong ruler for my subjects. 

“Sir.” A knock comes to the door. It’s one of the royal guards.

“Enter.” I let him in. 

He comes in and salutes to me before a respectful bow. “We have located someone who looks like….. Him.” He raises his head as he speaks the last word. He is wearing the guard uniform and his hair is dyed blue to bring out his bronze colored eyes.

The guard’s armor is gold helmets that make their hair go through the top like those olden day helmets with the Mohawk like styled feathers on top. The helmets cover their heads reaching down the sides and back of their heads curving around their ears. The helmets front protects their forehead and a strip goes down their nose as the rest of it frames their face it is only not protecting their eyes, cheeks and mouth as well as the rest of their heads are protected. The helmets slide off easily if you know how to take it off but is difficult for those that don’t know, the body armor isnt the chain metal like other knights outside of the villages has but instead are body armor that only covers their torso and they are specially trained to be able to move easily and run easily in the armored pants like armor that protects their legs. The top of the body armor curves just enough to let free movement be allowed by the ones wearing them and while it may look like a full body suit it is actual a two piece set like a shirt and pants but these pants have extended so they have shoes on them. 

“We must go immediately. If it is him we have to hurry.” I tell him. “We leave at once!”

“Yes sir.” He bows deeper then leaves the room.

If it’s in the nearby town then it’ll be a quick journey there.


	5. Showing your true colors.

Mello’s P.O.V.

I sit in my room and take a deep breath feeling my heart pound. I am excited to see what happens but at the same time nervous. ‘What if something goes wrong and we look like fools? What if Matt messed up and Near manages to stop us?’ I shake my head to rid of these thoughts and I turn towards the door. “The bell is about to ring. I should get ready.” I say to myself as I wonder if I should even bring anything. I check to make sure Matt took the book and I find that he did. I opt to not bring anything but a chocolate bar which I manage to grab from the kitchen just as the bell rings to signify its class time. “The time has come.” I say as I race to class. 

Near’s P.O.V.

I pick a seat near the front, there isn’t a seating plan and I have a feeling I may need to escape. I want to be safer than sorry with that feeling around me.

Mello and Matt enter the room as soon as everyone else is in the room but they don’t go to sit down instead they go to the very front of the class. Mello flashing me a smirk and Matt goes straight to the laptop on the teachers desk, a laptop hooked up to the screen that is used to show things to the class from a projector. 

I stare at them wondering what they plan to do.

“Mello. Matt. Please go and sit down.” Rodger, who happens to be supervising this class to check how the teacher is doing, he does this every once in awhile. 

The teacher nods looking to the two boys. “Please sit. We need to begin.” She tells them. She has long slightly curly blonde hair that go to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes are looking at the two questioningly and her slightly pale and unmarred skin I’m sure makes her be drooled over by the straight guys which I don’t find interesting really, shes just another woman to me. Shes wearing a green summer dress that hugs her body and the end of the dress goes half way down her legs. She has on sandal like high heels that are greenish yellow.

Mello shakes his head. “There is something you will want to know.” He says loud enough so everyone in the room can hear him clearly. “We have proof that Near is no better than a common criminal and more.” 

I feel about half of the class look to me confused. I stare at Mellos face as he is facing the whole class wondering what they think they’re doing, they couldn’t have gotten evidence of the fact that I am taking the children! I am doing the right thing for them why cant they see that and leave it be! ‘Why cant anyone see that its what is needed to be done to save them…..’ I stop my thoughts there calming myself by remembering my plan that is running through my mind once again. I go back to the ‘What are you doing?’ which is now just an act nothing more.

Mello’s P.O.V.

Matt turns on the projector and gets the evidence file showing on the screen. 

You can’t see them clearly yet until we click on them but it’s all there. 

“Mello enough of this nonsense.” Rodger warns sternly but I can tell he’s curious of where this is coming from not to mention if it’s true. 

“This isn’t nonsense. Just listen and look. You’ll see that what I say is nothing far from the truth.” I tell him holding up the book that started it all. “This book has the story that tells you what he is doing but we needed more evidence and we got it!” I open the book and Matt switches the projector to the camera so they can all see the books page that I am showing and reading. I read the book out loud to them all and let the pictures and words show up on the screen. 

Near is tense and staring at me with pleading eyes begging me to stop.

‘Not on your life!’ I smirk in my head and I continue finishing the story closing it after showing who wrote it, Brianna. “This may seem like a fairy tale but it isn’t.” I say as Matt switches the projector back to what the computer screen is showing. I glance back to make sure that the first evidence is up, a picture of the note I found. “This was found in Nears room.” 

Matt zooms closer so all can read the words written on it getting a few gasps and mummers as they read the words written there. 

I see Rodger looking at us then the screen then to Near then back again not knowing what to think. 

“In the book and on this note. The words mirror each other.” I say keeping my gaze on the class in their seats glancing to Near every now and then. 

Near is getting quite a few suspicious looks. 

“But the one in the book has wings! Near doesn’t!” Linda speaks up obviously by her tone that she doesn’t know what to think of all this.

A few mummer in agreement.

“We’ll get to that.” I tell her before continuing as Matt pulls up the pictures of the note book, showing the first three one at a time which is the picture of the door to the handmade secret compartment, the picture of the first page inside and the first page of names. I make sure that he makes sure everyone gets a chance to get a good look at the first two images then he stops on the third one. “Now this note book sealed the deal.” I say. “As you read on the first page this is a book with the names and dates of those that he took.” I smirk knowing there’s no way Near will ever be able to get out of this. 

Matt zooms in to the first name and the date she was born and the date she was taken. “Believe it or not this started a thousand years ago.” Matt says pointing to the name and date as I gesture for him to say something. “I didn’t want to believe that was possible at first but then I looked at the names and dates of each one. I found missing records and even stories from long long ago in the past. All saying the same thing. Children disappearing once a month. On the exact dates as in this book. The names and birthdates of the missing children’s files matched the ones in this book. The same ones Near wrote in the book with the exact dates the children went missing. None of the children that has ever been taken has never been seen again.” He shows some of the articles, stories and missing profiles that match what Near wrote in the book. “He obviously used some sort of spell on the book so it won’t run out of paper and he can continue writing. There’s blank pages with future to come dates but no names or anything. That means he has no plans to stop what so ever.” He looks to me for me to continue.

I didn’t think he’d look that far ahead or even get the chance to check the book himself. I nod. “If you still don’t believe us then look at the video we got last night. Its of him taking Brianna back to wherever he is hiding those he has stolen. I heard them talking and he called her Brianna plus he said she was one of the firsts which means she is the Brianna who wrote the book and whose name is written on the date from long ago.” 

Matt turns on the video.

Near climbs out of the window carrying the old lady that’s Brianna. He has wings and he jumps spreading them then flying towards the moon eventually disappearing over the clouds. 

The video ends.

“You can see his wings if you look carefully.” I say grabbing Near bringing him to the front roughly. “Just watch his shadow. He has some way to turn the wings invisible but they are still visible in his shadow.”

Matt turns on the spot light like light casting me and Nears shadow in which I make sure he’s at an angle that they can see the wings. 

The room fills with gasps as they see the shadow of folded wings on Nears back in his shadow. 

Matt turns off the light.

I look to Near with an ‘I win.’ Smirk. 

He shakes my grip of and takes a few steps away from me silent he glances around seeing that everyone knows without denial what he’s done and is doing. However he looks……calm?

I blink. “You planned on getting caught.” I say coming to a realization. 

Near looks to me still calm almost smirking. “And so what if I did?” He is so calm as if nothing is going wrong. “I knew you’d be the one that would dig further so all you needed was a little push. The book helped with that and all I had to do was make sure it’d be in someplace you’d find it.” 

“What would you gain by being caught?” Mello questions not understanding Near’s intentions. 

Near doesn’t answer but his smirk grows by a small bit. 

“Near…” Rodger says in a tone of disbelief. “Why?”

Near looks to him and his face turns to determination but he’s still calm….. a lot calmer than anyone else in his position would be. “They would not have survived or even known what happiness is had they stayed where they were.” He says without a hint of guilt or regret in his voice. “I’m only protecting them and saving them.” 

Rodger shakes his head. “Its kidnapping.” He says. “I didn’t expect such a thing from you.” He sighs. “None of what you’re doing is right.” He takes a step forward. “But it stops here. Where are they? Tell us.” He stares at Nears face which Near’s expression flashes with anger and…..protectiveness? 

“Caught or not. I will never tell. They are safe where they are and they would die if they were thrown back into this world!” He growls slightly.

I notice some of the kids are getting up to be ready to help Rodger if needed to take Near down or even to stop him from escaping.

Near seems to have noticed as well but his look just goes back to calmness and he even still has a small smirk.

What the hell! 

“Allow us to deal with this!” A voice that sounds like Nears but somehow different at the same time comes from the door. 

Near spins around to look at the voice with surprised eyes. 

I turn to see a group of what looks like royal guards come in standing guard at the door and some ready to take Near down by any means but also trying to back him against the wall. 

In comes a boy who looks the same as Near except for tinted blue clothes that are lined with gold and gold threads are weaved into his clothes here and there. He also has chocolate brown eyes, his white wings out and a king crown on top of his head. He looks like an actual king.

The crown is gold and red suns made out of jewels on the front back and sides. 

He looks to Near. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. It’s been a thousand years since I have actually seen you my dear little brother. I was hoping that the way things were between us would stay that way. So we can balance the harmony of the night and day together. But now even though you were trusted with the power of the night you do this. Even after we discussed why we weren’t going to do that a thousand years ago.” He says as two guards grab one of Nears arms each. He looks around at the rest of us. “I thank you for helping us get him. Without your help he may have been able to escape like he has for the past thousand years.” He is about to turn to take the lead out. “We will send information on what will happen to him if you wish to hear it.” He tells us.

Near looks to his brother with cold eyes but a small spark of longing and pleading that sends a message of. ‘I wish you understood.’ Near raises his head high despite his position where most would struggle or slump in defeat. “Not this time brother.” He says in a leveled calm voice. “Not this time.” He suddenly lets his wings be visible and he spreads them pushing the guards off of him with his obviously strong wings. He flaps once strongly flying into the air towards the roof. 

A part of the roof above Near seems to become distorted and as Near reaches where it is he flies through like someone going through a portal in a movie. Then once he’s through the roof returns to normal so the guards that can fly with smaller weaker wings can’t go through, not to mention only two have gone after Near, when they reach the spot only to find it’s a solid roof once again.

The guard’s wings seem to have been gifted by Nears brother cause when the guards land on the ground he snaps making the wings on the guards vanish. 

Nears brother looks to Rodger. “If anyone here finds out where he is keeping the ones taken or if they know his location before we find him please send a message to the castle of the sun and moon in the town just over.” He then turns and leaves with the guards but some guards separate from the group to go look for any signs of Near still in the orphanage. 

Rodger looks to me. “Mello. I thought you had lost your mind yesterday when you tried to tell me. I’m sorry I didn’t even consider what you were saying.” He tells me with an old defeated voice.

“It’s okay. I didn’t believe it at first either.” I tell him knowing I have won and I will have enough fame around here for doing this that I will be satisfied. 

“Anyone who sees Near, hears anything that might help find him or have any information on where the ones kidnapped could have been taken please tell me right away no matter what. Class will be dismissed for today. Please watch for when classes begin again on the news board.” Rodger says then leaves muttering something about contacting L under his breath.

Some of the students leave but there’s also a bunch that come over to me and Matt excitedly chatting about how we are just like a detective that just proved the guiltiness of a major criminal. 

Near’s P.O.V. 

I hold the note and note book close to my chest as I take a break on a mountain to wait for the moon. I know that if I make the moon come out and go to open the portal not only will I make everyone possibly panic by the strange occurrence but I run the risk of those looking for me following me into the portal. I make my wings invisible and I look down at the ground. “I must make sure no one will find them and harm them again even if they find a way to open the path to the enchanted safe haven.” I say to myself thinking about how they might react if a stranger came uninvited to their thought to be safe haven….. or even if my own brother did! ‘Would they hide? Attack? Most likely cower like frightened animals.’ I can’t let my plan go to spoil and I can’t have them in danger if my plan fails not to mention now that more know of whats going on. 

I look around as I hear footsteps but its only a mountain goat. I turn away and look through the book with the names. I sigh lightly as I read some of the names remembering what they had to go through before I came to get them. “If they get too close to finding the place I’ll take them away and hide them somewhere else. There is a secret to the spell I use with them that they only know about anyways. Which proves that they wish to be away from the rest of the world and wish to follow me. I hope that I do not fail but even with all the planning theres still that chance. I will keep them safe and do as I vowed long ago.” I look up noticing its growing darker and I close the note book holding it and the note to my chest again as I watch the sunset only to bring out the moon using my powers, as my brother would most likely not raise it or bring it up slowly to try to give more time to look for me. “It is time I return to them.” I say as I spread my wings staring at the moon only to close my eyes as it is a half moon so I use my powers to make it a full moon.

A full moon is what I need to open the gate and since I control the night I can make the moon full whenever and change it back if I want.

I open my eyes and I flap my wings taking off into the sky towards the moon as I hum the tune to open the magical entrance to the enchanted safe haven. I hum the song I use to take away children because if I hum it then the portal opens and I don’t have to worry about random kids being suddenly floated away. I fly through the portal right in front of the moon and I close it behind me not needing to keep it open. I look down and see them waiting for me seeing the moon change to a full moon. 

They always wait to see if I am coming whenever theres a full moon because they know how the portal works or at least well enough to know that I only appear when a full moon appears or I make one.


	6. Stay safe.

I land on the ground in front of them folding my wings but keeping them visible.

“Mother.” Brianna steps forward. “You’re back.”

Kids, teens and adults from the newer kids to Brianna’s age all come to me surround me and hugging me happily. 

“Hey. Its been awhile. All of you look great.” I smile and look around at all of them. 

“We just finished making dinner.” Twinkle an eighteen year old girl tells me as she grabs onto my arm getting my attention to her. She has chocolate brown hair with brown eyes, shes wearing a blue dress that goes to her knees and white runners. “Stay for dinner.” 

I nod. “Alright. After dinner I will talk to all of you of whats going on so you know. It’s nothing to worry too much about. Now come on. I bet you guys made the best dinner.” 

They looked worried but when I said the last sentence they brightened and ran to the field where dinner will be served unless it rains, some following me as I go to the field as well. I move the note and note book into my shirt using my magic to keep it there without falling or making it obvious.

The safe haven is a nice place.

Theres a giant cave that keeps them dry and warm while they rest or sleep. They set up soft mattresses all over the floor of the cave so everyone just finds a spot to sleep as long as they make sure they have their own blanket even though the others don’t mind sharing their blanket. 

Theres a big field on the other side of the cave from the entrance to the magic portal. 

The field is always lovely and the sunsets there are the most beautiful ones you’ll ever see. 

The rest of the area is wonderfully beautiful patches of forests with fields and a river plus a lake a little ways away from the cave. The river is fresh water so they always have drinking water that’s safe. 

As we settle down by where the food has been placed out for all of us to eat most try to sit as close to me as they think they can which I don’t mind at all. 

One of the older boys named Gevanni shyly contemplates weither to sit next to me or see if he can sit on my lap as the food is passed out to everyone. 

I reach over to him and gently bring him to sit beside me as he’s too big to sit on my lap. “It’s alright. All of you are always welcome with me.” I tell him and everyone. 

He smiles at me happily and leans against me with a big grin.

I smile and pet his hair. 

We eat enjoying the food and some kids have moved to right next to me along with Gevanni as we eat. We share small talks and some share stories with anyone who wants to listen. 

It’s a great dinner and everyone is also great. 

I’m glad I was able to save them from their cruel homes and streets so they can live happily here. 

Finally everyone’s done eating and some of the adults of the group clean up but I helped out even though they said that I really don’t have to. 

Once the cleaning up is done everyone gathers again to hear what I have to tell them. 

They all sit around me while I sit in the middle making sure my voice is loud enough to be heard. 

“There’s trouble back in the outside world.” I begin. “My brother and his men are out on the lookout for not only this place, for you guys but me as well. It’ll be safe here since they don’t know how to open the portal to this place but if anything does happen to me out there you all need to take care of each other no matter what.” I look around at their worried faces. 

“Please stay with us.” Rester begs. “Stay with us and forever be safe with us.”

I turn to him. “I can’t.” I tell him and everyone. “If we leave this alone then they might find a way here more likely than if I continue. Not to mention all the other kids who are just like each one of you before coming here they would probably be killed. Maybe if we can get them to see how this is good you wouldn’t have to hide and worry about being found along being safe. I would stay if I could but I can’t. I’m sorry.” I look away to the ground. 

“Well I believe in you.” Halle lays her head down on my leg getting my attention. 

I stroke her hair. 

“I know you can stop them and save those other children.” She yawns softly. 

“So do I!” Gevanni says on my other side. 

I look to him then around as more and more of them all say that they believe in me and that they know I can do it. “Thank you all. You are the best family anyone could ask for.” I tell them.


	7. This is just the beginning.

I help the adults of the group tuck the younger ones to bed along with most of the elderly ones. I have just finished putting Daisy to bed.

Daisy is a small ten year old girl who I took from the streets. She’s short for her age and she has tan skin. She has dark chocolate colored hair and sweet pink eyes that remind you of candy almost. She’s wearing a horizontal stripped baggy black and white t-shirt along with black pants and white runners. She is a sweet girl and her parents abandoned her cause she wasn’t the son they wanted. 

I gently move a strand of her hair out of her face. “I will always protect all of you.” I say softly. “They won’t steal you until it’s over the dead body of my body along with my soul.” I get up and take a look around to make sure everyone is either getting into bed or already there possibly even asleep. I see that it’s just Joan and Amy not in bed when it’s close to sunrise but they are walking outside. 

Joan I found in the house of poor people with a family who acted like he didn’t exist so he had to sneak food and such when no one would start yelling and beating him saying he’s a stranger in their house. He has black hair that is short in the front and goes just above his shoulders in the back. He has mismatching eyes of blue and yellow. He’s wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt with a chain necklace that has ‘think’ engraved onto the silver charm. He also has on black yoga pants with black sneakers. He’s forty six years old.

Amy is a forty two year old red head. Her hair goes to the middle of her back and her crystal blue eyes show off more that she has that angelic face that still shines through the burn scars on her face. Her burn scars are like half a mask over her right eye along with a few small burn scars around her mouth and they are also on her neck going down into her shirt. Her father poured oil on her and burned her when she finally stood up to him against his abuse. She cried out and her father left her for dead.

I put out the fire and lifted her away, luckily it had been the night I go out to collect the children to bring to the safe haven. 

Amy is wearing a pink dress lined with white and a black rose with half of it that looks like it had been dipped in dark red paint, patch sowed onto the space on her dress between her right breast and right shoulder. Amy is also dating Joan.

I follow them out and we stand side by side looking up at the stars above us. 

“Do you think that we could possibly never be accepted in the other world?” Joan speaks up first.

“I can’t say for sure yet. But if I can show them that at least you guys aren’t a threat or danger or anything then they should let you in without hurting you or in danger. I will make sure you all are safe no matter what.” I tell him.

“But I want to be accepted with you.” Amy whimpers. 

I glance to her and Joan who are standing to the left of me. “But if they cant accept what I’ve done then you wont be able to be accepted with me.” 

Amy lowers her head and Joan puts his arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. You guys are more important then my own safety.” I tell them gently. “All of you are strong don’t forget that. Stronger than the sun loving people.” 

Amy raises her head and nods looking more determined. 

“We know. We were just wishing mother.” Joan explains.

“It’s quite alright.” I nod softly. “I must go.”

Amy and Joan come over and we share a three way hug. 

“Next time I come I promise I will stay longer than this.” I tell them as we break apart. 

They nod and I spread my wings heading towards the sky making the moon go to full. 

I hum the tune and open the portal flying through. ‘I must find Rodger, the others or Mello. Starting with them is a good place.’ I think to myself as I close the portal behind me. I head out on my quest to look for them as the moon begins to set along with the sun beginning to rise. I keep on alert for any signs of my brother, his guards and anyone else that could be out hunting me down. I make it to Whammys house without incident and I land in a tree nearby looking for any guards at the orphanage. I spot none but I still need to be careful. I am about to leave the tree to sneak into the orphanage when something blonde and black catches my eye leaving the orphanage. I look to it seeing that it’s Mello, perfect! I watch for a moment as he stands in the field behind Whammys eating a chocolate bar.

He’s most likely thinking. 

Mello’s P.O.V.

After a little bit the excitement of what I did started to die down as they went to bed but I stayed up unable to get to sleep. 

I stand in the field behind Whammys thinking as I watch the sun slowly come into view in the distance. ‘Well I beat Near, Became number one and even made my popularity grow in this orphanage.’ I take a bite out of my chocolate bar. ‘Now there is no doubt about it, I will be L’s successor….. But now what? What’s left to do? I do enough studying and am smart enough to keep my place as number one….. But there’s going to be nothing to do….. With Near gone there’s no competition so I don’t have to worry so much about staying on my toes and being the best I can….. Maybe I could start looking for Near. Yeah! That’ll be something to do!’ I swallow the chocolate I have been chewing and smirk. I finish my chocolate bar and I put the wrapper in my pocket. “Will we see more disappearances on the next thirteenth?” I ask myself out loud. “Will he continue or wait a little bit before doing so?” I stop talking feeling like I’m being watched. I look around not spotting anyone in sight. “Who’s there?!” I demand, my voice echoing slightly in the quiet setting around me. “Show yourself! You fucking coward! Show yourself!” I keep demanding only to get the slight echoes of my voice as an answer. “If it’s just some cameras Matt left out here I will strangle him for leaving them out.” I mutter under my breath in slight anger. 

A tree rustles making me jump slightly and turn to it. It’s about five feet from the orphanage giving whatever or whoever is in it enough distance to check the front along with the back areas of the orphanage. 

“Who’s there!” I take a step towards the tree. “Come on out you fucking coward!” I try intimidating whoever it is to come out. 

Nothing. There’s no response. 

I move closer to the tree not taking my eyes off of it but I stay alert for signs of anyone trying to sneak up on me in any direction. I make it to the tree looking up into the spaces between the leaves and branches seeing nothing suspicious. “Maybe a bird?” I turn away and begin walking back to the orphanage but staying alert for any signs of anyone or anything suspicious. 

There is nothing. 

I walk into the orphanage making a mental note to make sure Matt took down all of the cameras out there. 

Near’s P.O.V.

I shouldn’t try yet. I believe it would be better if I wait till the thirteenth before doing anything. I fly away from the orphanage only to stop. ‘Maybe coming here wasn’t a total waste.’ I think to myself turning back and flying back towards the orphanage. I stay alert for guards that may have been hiding inside and adults as I land quietly on the roof. I fold my wings behind my back and sneak my way down the roof staying alert. I make it to the edge of the roof without any trouble. I look down into the window below me seeing the dark abandoned room that A killed himself in. 

After A died there no one would go into the room, there is also stories that Beyond spent most of his time in there as he sank into insanity which are true; him along with me sometimes. Also there’s stories that A’s spirit haunts the room so with those three things no one would room there so it became abandoned. Untouched since Beyond left and murdered people only to be caught. 

I glance around making sure no one is going to see me then I stretch my wings flying as quietly as I can to hover in front of the window. I get a better look of what’s inside though I already know. 

A single bed against one wall that is big enough to hold two people if they cuddled together, A and BB did sleep in the same bed in A’s room or B’s room. The locked door on the opposite wall of the window and a nightstand beside the head of the bed. On the nightstand is a picture with some spider webs on it like some spider webs in other spots of the room. There’s a dresser on the opposite wall from the bed the wood darker in color compared to the color of all the other dressers in the orphanage that are the same model as the one in this room. The connecting bathrooms door is only open a little but it’s enough to see that it, like the main part of the room, has no light on. On the floor by the bed, that’s closer to the middle of the room, is a spot that’s darker than the darkened floor boards, it’s as if a puddle of blood was there which is true. The spot A’s body was found is the dark spot on the floor. The room really looks like a room in an abandoned building that sends chills down your spine especially if you know its history.

No surprise no one would room there or even go into it since Beyond left; though I still visited it not caring if anyone knew or not but they didn’t notice. 

Scary or not A was one of my friends in the orphanage along with Beyond so I’ll be fine, I know that for sure, plus I need a place to rest without worry of being found.

I use my powers opening the window with a slight creak and a few swirls of dust coming from the thick layer of dust on the window sill. I land putting my feet on the window sill folding my wings and climbing inside. I leave the window open for now and I stand still listening as well as watching for anyone who might have come to investigate the noise in the room.

Though they’ll probably brush it off as A’s ghost its best safe than sorry. 

Nothing. 

I sigh in relief and I close the window as to not draw attention to the room if they see the window open. I find a spot on the floor and I sit down just to think a little while staying alert for danger. I decide as long as I’m careful I’ll only need to close the curtains when I am sleeping. I’ll make sure I will have clean clothes and be able to wash myself but right now isn’t the time.


	8. Was the truth there the whole time?

No one’s P.O.V.

The task force headquarters is quiet except the few soft snores of the sleeping task force in their rooms and the soft noises of the clicking on a computer keyboard. The main room is only lit by the glow coming from one single computer that is still on lighting up the hunched figure sitting in front of it with his knees to his chest. A small plate with a slice of half eaten cake rests beside the computer key board and slowly the soft clicking of the keys on the key board come to halt. The only figure in the main room moves his hands to his knees staring at the glowing screen of the computer silent except for his soft breaths. 

L bites the short finger nail on his thumb as he goes over what Rodger told him in his mind over and over again. ‘Why would Near do something like this? I watched him for a while after he arrived as I felt that he might be trouble. But as I watched him I saw no signs what so ever of anything suspicious from him so eventually I dropped it as my feelings of him being trouble melted away. No use looking for something that wasn’t there. However he managed to fool me into thinking he wasn’t doing anything wrong and that there wasn’t something different about him. Damn.’ He thinks to himself then remembers back to when Near was found and went to Whammys. 

Flash back:

Young eighteen year old L and his companion Watari are working on a case in the town of London. A case about the attacks on children that has remained unsolved for a year catching L’s attention. They are walking towards an area of the most recent attack making sure no one will recognize them. 

Something white in a dark alley makes L glance over into it spotting something or someone curled up against a wall between two trash bags. 

He stops walking and heads into the alley with Watari calling him back using an alias only to follow him into the alley. 

Watari opens his mouth to call L’s alias once more to tell him they need to get going when he spots why L went into the alley. His mouth closes and he steps into the alley. 

L steps closer to the curled up white figure stopping a little in front of the figure. 

The figure looks like a child curled up sitting against the wall but the child is dirty showing signs of no home. The figure shifts and raises its head. White curly hair shifts and stormy grey eyes look up at L. The child’s face is a little dirty but enough to make the trails of where the tears fell form the child’s eyes more visible. His moist eyes meet L’s and he moves back as if trying to get impossibly closer to the wall behind him. 

Watari smiles gently at the child and L squats down to not look so intimidating to the child, the child’s eyes following L’s movements. 

“Are you alright little one?” L asks. 

The child wipes one of his eyes with the back of his dirty sleeve of his white button up shirt with a sniffle. He doesn’t answer. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe. What’s your name? How old are you? We’re here to help you.” L gently says. 

Watari wonders if he should try helping but opts to staying back to watch for now. 

The child searches L’s eyes for a moment then does the same to Watari before turning back to L to respond. “My name….. I don’t remember it…. But I go by Near now a days….. My age is…. Six…..” The child’s slightly raspy voice explains. “I can see….. I can see you won’t hurt me….. You’re good people…. I can tell you can be…. Trusted……” 

“Yes that is correct.” L nods but he feels a hunch that this child is trouble. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on the child even when he drops the child at Whammys. “It doesn’t seem you have a home and most likely no family. Am I right?”

The child named Near nods. 

“Then allow us to bring you with us. There is an orphanage that will take good care of you.” L tells him. 

“O-ok.” Near nods shifting to stand and grabs L’s hand as he stands.

With that the three leave the alley and continue on towards the scene. 

While L was working on the case there in London Near stayed with them. 

Near showed no signs of anything to be suspicious of and showed how smart he is without bragging about or pushing it into their faces. He more was just himself but still a lot smarter than any normal child. He even knows how to cook on his own!

Once L solved the case having the attacker arrested Watari and L took Near to Whammys house. 

Near was accepted in and L along with Watari of course stayed at the orphanage for a while. 

L kept an eye on Near looking for anything suspicious and anything that could mean trouble. 

Nothing like that happened. 

Near became friends with A and BB when he was a lot saner before the murders. The three of them became close friends so close that if someone didn’t know any better than they’d be mistaken for family. 

A held the number one spot while BB ranked behind him along with Near ranking third pushing Mello back to fourth with Matt to fifth. 

A and BB have always been in love with one another. They dated and nobody was going to get between them though they still cared for Near very much. They started to seem like almost parents to Near.

Nears past remained a mystery as the boy says that he doesn’t remember anything before his life on the streets; except for being called Near and that he was born on August 24. 

L saw no reason to be suspicious of trouble from Near except for when BB and A stirred up child to teen trouble with Near though it wasn’t always with Near. He left with Watari after a while of being in the orphanage. 

When A died BB began to go insane and fell into a depressed state for a while as he sunk into madness. 

Near also became depressed at A’s death and tried to be there for BB the best he could. 

BB ended up leaving the orphanage and set out to create the Los Angeles BB murder case.

Near became an emotionless boy after BB left never returning. He played with the toys and puzzles he would sometimes play with BB and A before what happened. He became constantly seen with some sort of toy or puzzle along with twirling his hair which has been a habit of his that was first noticed after L and Watari first found him. 

End of flashback. 

‘Did he use a spell to make it look like he was growing like a normal child even though hes smaller than the other kids his age? Or is it that since he is smaller he didn’t bring up suspicion about the age thing?’ L bites the tip of his thumb instead of his thumbnail drawing some blood. ‘How could I let this slip past me!?’ 

A hand comes to L’s wrist gently pulling L’s hand away from his mouth towards the person now standing next to the raven. 

L turns to the new comer seeing that it’s Light wearing light brown comfy pants and a long sleeved black shirt. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s late after all.” L asks the other male. “You’re looking mighty suspicious being up so late Kira.” 

Light sighs. “I was just worried about you since you haven’t seemed to get any rest at all. It’s not healthy and I’m not Kira. Besides you’re also up late so the suspicion of me being up late would include you since you’re up late.” He examines the slightly bleeding tip of L’s thumb. “You shouldn’t hurt yourself. Let’s get this at least cleaned to hopefully stop the bleeding.”

L pulls his hand out of Lights grip and grabs a napkin that was hiding under the plate of the half eaten cake. He puts it over his bleeding thumb. “It’s taken care of. It’ll be fine.” He says in his signature monotone voice. 

Light blinks watching the raven then sits next to him. “Something is bothering you.” He states getting the raven to look back to him. “You know you can always talk to me about it. I want to help you whenever you need it like with the Kira case and now. So it’s ok. Tell me what’s going on. I can help.” He keeps his eyes on L. 

L stares into Lights eyes contemplating weither or not to tell the brunette about the situation with Near. 

Light stares back into L’s eyes not taking his eyes off of the dark grey eyes of the raven as he waits for a response. 

After a few minutes L allows himself to tell Light about it but to be careful. “Well it’s about a child that me and Watari saved from the streets. Though he’s not really a child.” He starts as he turns to the computer screen taking off the napkin from his no longer bleeding thumb bringing his thumb towards his lips. 

Light reaches over taking L’s hand within his own to stop L from bringing his thumb to his mouth. 

L looks to Light meeting his eyes once again. “He seemed like just a genius child who only stirred up some trouble with his two friends though it was more childish trouble than anything. He showed an emotionless exterior after one of his friends died then the other left. He didn’t do anything wrong after that…. Or so it seemed. He lied to everyone but it’s possible his friends knew.” L continues. “He really is over a thousand years old but he seems to have been able to stay young. He has wings and powers over the night and moon. He used these to take children away every thirteenth since a thousand years ago. He takes them to an enchanted land for safe keeping. He lied and tricked us so we wouldn’t even suspect a thing about it but another child in the orphanage got hard proof of who he really is along with what he’s been doing. The ruler of the castle in a nearby town went to the orphanage with some guards to get the boy as they have been looking for him for a thousand years…. but he escaped. His location is unknown right now but it bugs me at how he tricked us for years until yesterday. He even said he didn’t remember his real name and past before how he was when we found him. He lied to us even then. I let this slip by without knowing. I believe that he probably used magic to help trick us but still…..” L trails off looking away from Light to the ground surprisingly not worrying about how he opened up to Light… to Kira…….. Or well the prime suspect of Kira….. 

Light take a second letting the story sink in then he moves closer to L putting his arms around the raven pulling him into a hug. 

L looks up to Light a little surprised and his head is resting on Light’s chest. “Light?” He questions softly. 

“Don’t blame yourself for not noticing it.” Light tells him gently. “It’s not your fault and I have faith in you to do what you do best no matter what case you choose to work on.” He gently nuzzles L’s soft hair slightly and breaths in the smell of the kiwi shampoo L uses. “You’re L the world’s greatest detective and no one is completely perfect, we all make mistakes, we all have flaws. Even with that said you are the best detective ever so no matter happens things will turn out for the good.” He pulls away enough to look at L’s face once again. “It’ll be fine trust me. Now let’s go get some sleep. Even the great needs to sleep. If it’ll make you feel better we can share a bed.” He smiles kindly and caringly to the other male. 

L pauses for a moment then smiles. “Thank you Light. Thank you.” He says sincerely as he lets Light gently coax him to his feet.

“It’s no problem.” Light tells him as he leads the way towards his room. “No problem at all. You are my true friend and I want to be there for you. I’ll be the shoulder to support you and your nightlight to shine through the darkness. I’ll do it because you are worth it.” 

L leans into Light letting the thoughts and feelings of Light being Kira slip away for now. 

Near’s P.O.V.

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling of the room having nothing to do at the moment. I think back to when L and Watari found me. 

Flash back: 

I had been trying to find a place to stay while being away from the enchanted safe place. I found myself becoming dirty and unable to have any way of getting any money in the town of London where I stopped for a break. I will admit I do miss my family despite what happened. I began thinking about what they might be doing and how much they may have changed since I left the palace. I sat against a wall in an alley between two trash bags to think and take a break from trying to find a way to earn money.

By no means will I ever revert to prostitution. Never. 

I thought about how they must be growing up and that I’m missing it along with missing out on being able to grow up with them. I shiver feeling the very slight breeze rack my already cool body. I curl up brining my knees to my chest and laying my head in my arms that are resting on my knees. ‘Oh brother….. Why can’t you understand? Why do you have to not allow me to be able to see you guys anymore? Why! Why torture me this way!?’ I begin crying, the feeling of longing for my family and how much I miss them catch up to me. I may have a family in those I lift away to the enchanted land but they can’t replace my family at the castle. I look up at a slightly hunched strange looking male as he stands a little in front of me. I move back trying to get closer to the wall wondering if this male was some sort of alcoholic or druggie who will hurt me and I can’t let myself be known for who I am if I defend myself.

He squats down and I watch his movements analyzing him with every single shift he makes.

“Are you alright little one?” A monotone voice reaches my ears. 

I wipe one of my eyes with the back of my dirty sleeve of my white button up shirt with a sniffle. I don’t answer. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe. What’s your name? How old are you? We’re here to help you.” The strange male gently says. 

An older male behind the male squatting in front of me is watching us as if wondering if he should try helping but opts to staying back to watch for now. 

I search the first male’s eyes for a moment then I do the same to the other male before turning back to the first to respond seeing as I can tell they are not here to hurt me. I can tell based off experience. “My name….. I don’t remember it…. But I go by Near now a days….. My age is…. Six…..” My slightly raspy voice explains my lies. “I can see….. I can see you won’t hurt me….. You’re good people…. I can tell you can be…. Trusted……” I tell them that much of the truth to keep it balanced enough that I for sure won’t be caught telling them lies…. Though I have told people my name is Near so that way not only does my real name stay safe but it also gives people something to call me.

“Yes that is correct.” The first male nods but he seems to have a feeling I’ll be trouble and I can tell he plans to keep an eye on me so I’ll have to trick him to get him off my tail. “It doesn’t seem you have a home and most likely no family. Am I right?”

I nod. 

“Then allow us to bring you with us. There is an orphanage that will take good care of you.” The first male tells me. 

“O-ok.” I stutter slightly. I nod shifting to stand and I grab the first males hand as he stands mainly for added effect.

With that the three of us leave the alley and walked to a crime scene.

I figured out that the strange man must be L and that the older man must be Watari. 

While L was working on the case there in London I stayed with them making sure to not let myself slip up the whole time. 

I made sure I showed no signs of anything to be suspicious of and showed how smart I am without bragging about or pushing it into their faces. I more was just myself but they still saw me as a lot smarter than any normal child as I claimed to be a child. I of course even know how to cook on my own.

Once L solved the case having the attacker arrested Watari and L took me to Whammys house. 

I was accepted in and L along with Watari of course stayed at the orphanage for a while. I continued to make sure to keep them off my tail with lies, tricks and acting. 

L kept an eye on me looking for anything suspicious and anything that could mean trouble. 

Nothing like that happened, at least as far as they knew. 

I became friends with A and BB when he was a lot saner before the murders. The three of us became close friends so close that if someone didn’t know any better than we’d be mistaken for family. 

A held the number one spot while BB ranked behind him along with me ranking third pushing Mello back to fourth with Matt to fifth. 

A and BB have always been in love with one another. They dated and nobody was going to get between them though they still cared for me very much. They started to seem like almost parents to me though my real parents are gone it was nice to be cared for so much by them. They also knew my secret and they still accepted me which I expected as we all accepted each other’s differences, they even helped me hide it.

The three of us made sure my past remained a mystery as I say that I don’t remember anything before my life on the streets; except for being called Near and that I was born on August 24. 

I had to keep to some truth and since they wouldn’t find anything on me anyways with just my birthday I saw no reason to hide the day it’s on. 

L saw no reason to be suspicious of trouble from me except for when BB and A stirred up child to teen trouble with me though it wasn’t always with me; since I’d be working on my secret and sometimes I was just not there. He left with Watari after a while of being in the orphanage. 

When A died BB began to go insane and fell into a depressed state for a while as he sunk into madness. 

I also became depressed at A’s death and tried to be there for BB the best I could. 

BB ended up leaving the orphanage and set out to create the Los Angeles BB murder case. He promised that my secret would be safe with him and we promised each other that we would work to complete our goals. He also promised to visit when he can and he sometimes did when he could. He may have been falling into insanity but his care for me never went away. His visits were always in secret and sometimes he’d bring a toy or a book maybe another item for me. 

I began acting as if I had become an emotionless boy after BB left never returning. I played with the toys and puzzles I would sometimes play with BB and A before what happened. I became constantly seen with some sort of toy or puzzle along with twirling his hair which has been a habit of mine that was first noticed after L and Watari first found me but it’s always been my habit.

End of flashback: 

I shift to a sitting position and I look to the door wondering if I can sneak out for some food. I look over to the window and I use my powers to close the curtains. I than stand up heading over to the bed climbing into it after making sure it was safe enough to do so without some spider possibly crawling on me or that the dust would be so thick I might suffocate. I close my eyes trying to sleep the day away and I find myself staying awake at the moment. I take a deep breath through my nose, I feel the slight tickle of the dust that still clung to it along with a faint trace of A’s scent. I feel safe and loved as if BB and A are watching over me keeping me safe as I rest. I even hear a soft whisper of their voices saying that they’ll protect me and that they love me. I smile and I whisper back to them as I fall into the land of dreams. “Thank you. I love you guys too.” 

No one’s P.O.V. 

A soft whisper of A’s voice responds to Near’s words even though Near’s asleep now. “We have always watched over you and did what we could to help. We’ll always continue to watch over you.”


	9. A game of hide and seek.

Sin/Silver’s P.O.V./Near’s brother P.O.V.

I pace in the throne room turning when the doors to the room are opened making me stop my pacing. 

One of the guard’s comes over to me and when he stops a little in front of me he crouches on one knee in a bow. “Your highness. We found no sign of him and nothing on where he is keeping those he took away.” He informs me. “I am sorry.” 

I sigh and look away from him to the throne. 

The throne has two throne chairs one that is dark blue with a moon engraved from the stone above it and the other is the same but it is orange with some yellow also with a sun instead of a moon. The thrones are separated by a space that isn’t small but it isn’t big either, it’s just right and between the thrones against the wall is a stone base that seems to be a statues base but instead of a statue there is a crown much like mine but black with moons made out of light grey jewels. There is space for my crown next to it but I keep it on my head during the time I am up. 

The crown on the stone base is Nate’s crown though that older man called him Near so I guess that was the name he went by while hiding. 

I go over to it and I reach over picking it up. 

Our crowns serves only the purpose of showing our power and royalty, nothing more so it wouldn’t affect our powers over night and day if we are separated from them. 

I gently rub my thumb over it’s cool surface wishing that things could have stayed the way they were so Nate would still be with us. I wish he had never even stared lifting kids away. 

Our parents died sacrificing their lives to eternally seal away a very powerful foe away forever. If they hadn’t done that when we were little then the powerful foe would cause destruction and continue raging wars against us the royal family. 

The powerful foe might have even found a way to defeat us one day and plunge the world into evil, misery and disharmony. He did have powerful magic that can corrupt harmony into disharmony and he knew how to use his powers well. He was born into a rich family who had the power of disharmony run through their family for generations like us the royal family; sadly he used his powers for evil until he was sealed away. 

“Silver.” A soft voice speaks behind me. 

I put Nate’s crown back in its place on the stone base and turn around to face the little girl standing at the door. I dismiss the guard and he takes his leave out of the room.

She has waist length white hair that is straight and silky; she has on a dark grey t-shirt with a white skull in the center of it. Her T-Shirt is ripped in a few places to show off a little more skin as a fashion design. She always has a black bra that's like a tank top that can be seen under her shirt thanks to the rips. She wears black short shorts and light brown knee high boots that are not high heels. She doesn’t wear high heels. She has a silver black and pink necklace that is a small silver chain with a silver spiky looking circle with black insides that has silver colored ancient looking writing in the black spaces of the silver star in the middle each end of the star goes to mix with the circle. In the star is pink jems one in the center and one on each side of the star that points out so it looks like the jems are surrounding the middle one, the one in the middle is slightly bigger. She sometimes, when outside or inside, she wears a hat with a whole bunch of buttons on it as it’s her favorite hat and she does wear a black athletic wrist band with a purple bat on it sometimes too. She may have seductive looks but she is a complete virgin. Her winter blue eyes watch me and her silver with clear jewels tiara that looks like a regular princess tiara and like with me and Nate only her status is taken, from those who don’t know who she is, when she is separated from her tiara. She hasn’t shown powers over the night and day but she has magical abilities just not over night and day. Her powers are levitating things, intensifying whatever emotion she wants in the people around her however she doesn’t use it much, changing the color of her clothes that she also doesn’t use as she has black clothing that she likes, making things teleport to wherever she wants, and sending a powerful beam of magical energy at an enemy that all three of us can do but our beams are different colors from each other’s. Hers is sky blue. 

Mine is orangeish yellow. 

Nate’s is dark blue that’s pretty much black. 

She also has wings and the color of her wings is black. She may be only three years younger than me and Nate but she mostly stays in this town and castle. She has a mafia like group called the Shadows wrapped around her finger. She also got their signature tattoo which is a black permanent tattoo that’s on her back, it covers some of her back and the area by her right shoulder on her back it's a big tattoo. It is like her necklace but the difference is that there's only black, no writing or jems or anything that looks like jems and the lines are extremely detailed so it looks like an artist’s month of hard work. She said she liked it and it doesn’t matter if she has their signature tattoo as she is a princess. She comes over to me and hugs me with me hugging her back. She is a little shorter than me and Nate but she is younger. She is the princess that is really ranked under me, and if he was still here then Nate as well, and she is mine and Nate’s little sister. “Big brother I heard about what happened.” She tells me and looks up at me. “Do you think big brother Nate will come home?” She tilts her head softly to the side. 

I close my eyes then open them half way looking at the ground instead of at her. “I don’t know but right now he is someone we need to track down and stop from taking more children away. He can’t keep doing this.” 

“But he is helping people who need a safe place to be. He is helping them even if it is kidnapping he is doing it for good reasons. Is it really an evil act if it means more lives get to enjoy their lives and get to live on without the pain they had before? How many do you think may have been killed had he not rescued them?” She states calmly. 

I look to her. “Sis are you taking his side? You do know that he is still kidnapping them even if it is seen for a good reason. He takes them to a prison that they think is a safe haven. Is that a good act?” 

She breaks our hug and takes a few steps away towards the doors but stops pausing as if in thought. She then looks back to me over her shoulder. “I don’t know brother. I think about what he is doing and I see the good in it making me question if he truly is doing something bad or not. It may be seen as an act of evil but then it gets me thinking if saving them from abuse, pain and even death is truly an act of evil or not. Maybe he takes them away to what you think is a prison because it’s the only safe place he could put them so they wouldn’t be forced back into the lives he took them away from without using the fact that he was royalty. Besides what would happen to those that he took away if he ever had to give up or be stripped of his royal placement if he had used his royal placement to help those kids instead of what he is doing. They would have no place to go since the safe haven was the only place.” She explains to me. She has never had a position on weither what Nate is doing is evil or not before and often is jumping between positions to try look at the facts that she can get on each side. She looks away to the door. “I am just saying my thoughts nothing more.” She then walks out of the throne room. She is Rai River. 

The throne room was built for two rulers when the first River became royalty with the power over the night and day and it stayed that way since. 

Since the first River became royalty that River, who was male, fell in love and had children who were born with his powers so that’s how the next rulers were decided. 

I think about what Rai said while turning to stare at Nate’s throne that became Rai’s, so she has an official throne, when Nate was stripped of his placement but she doesn’t like calling it hers. I begin to wonder if maybe what Nate is doing really is a good thing that I rejected for all this time… Maybe had he saved them using his placement as royalty instead of taking them to what’s called a safe haven hidden with magic then those kids would truly not be safe since the risks of when Nate is gone then it will come crashing down. I can see why the way Nate is doing it at the moment may seem like a better action and Rai’s words make this thought harder to ignore. I just can’t tell what I should really do with my brother when we find him. I walk over to my throne folding my wings behind my back and I sit down resting my arms and hands on the arm rests still going over everything about what Nate has been doing both the good and bad in my head. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time I thought about what Nate is doing like this but with what Rai said it gets me thinking about the side of the story I had been mostly pushing away

I close my eyes leaning back into my throne relaxing as I continue to think. I open my eyes half way coming up with nothing on weither what he is doing is truly evil or good. 

This is troubling, if what he is doing actually is something good then there’s been a huge mistake. Maybe we should have helped him and instead of a hidden by magic place maybe we could have built a place for them instead… but he still decided to use his powers to kidnap and imprison them. 

I sigh noticing my thoughts aren’t really getting me anywhere. I wish there was a way to tell if what he is doing is truly evil or good. 

No one’s P.O.V.

“You go for it.” Jack, a resident of Whammys house, says gently shoving his friend in the direction to take to A’s abandoned room. He has jet black hair that he has pulled back into a small pony tail on the back of his head and he also has brown eyes. He is wearing brown cargo pants with a slightly tightfitting faded brown t-shirt with black boots that go a little past his ankles. “Or are you scared?” He teases with a slight purr. 

His friend gives a determined look. “Of course not!” His friend is named Jet, his alias suits him as he is a really good runner that remind people of a jet in a way. He has dark brown hair with golden brown eyes, slightly pale skin and he wears a dusty grey pull over baggy hoodie, slightly baggy dark tinted jeans with white runners on his feet. He begins walking towards A’s old room with Jack behind him and the two move together when there’s a creaking sound. 

Both of them are like other teen boys who are more intelligent, so they look for a challenge even if it terrifies them. 

Another creak that sounds like a low groan is heard. 

“D-id you h-hear that?” Jet shivers. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jack nods. 

“Do you think it was…” Jet swallows harshly. 

Jack shivers. “Maybe.” 

Consistent creaks are heard like someone walking is heard. 

Both boys freeze, Jet in front of Jack. 

The creaks continue even though they both stopped. 

“J-Jack…. I-is that you walking?” Jet asks nervous. 

Jack slowly shakes his head a little as they both stare straight ahead of themselves. “N-no. Jet. I-I’m not even taking a step.” He responds. 

Both of them swallow harshly with wide scared eyes as the creaks that sound like someone is walking sounds like it’s moving closer to them. 

“J-Jack. C-can we g-get out of here?” Jet asks taking a step back in fright. 

Jack doesn’t answer staring ahead, past Jet, in fright. 

“J-Jack?” Jet’s fright increases as his friend doesn’t respond. 

The creaks get a little louder and louder almost sounding like soft thuds instead of creaks only for it to completely stop a little after. 

Both boys lower their breaths so they take softer breaths trying to make the silence more silent if they can. They don’t move as the silence continues to grip them for almost a minute as if around them everything is holding its breath waiting for something to happen.

Then out of nowhere a floating white face with black holes where it’s eyes should be and the inside of its mouth appears. It smiles wickedly with a low deep voice it speaks though the lips barely move. “Bewitched by the eyes of the dead; now come closer so I may eat you!” 

Both boys scream and run off terrified as both of them are superstitious. 

The face turns into a ghost A, his light brown hair and sea blue look the same as when he was alive even though he is actually a ghost now. He is wearing what he wore the day he died which is a navy blue pull over hoodie with slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He laughs. “Now that was fun.” 

“You said it.” BB’s voice appears from behind A who turns to face his love. B is leaning against a wall still able to do so even as a ghost. He looks the same as ever but anyone who knows him knows he looks to A and Nate with caring, kindness and love even with some of his usual look of mischief with hints of insanity.

“No one will disturb Nate.” A says in his normal voice but in a slightly soft tone.

Beyond nods in agreement. “He must be able to have his time to rest in peace.” He smiles a little wickedly at his love though it’s just how he is, his smile has a little of wickedness in it. 

A smiles mischievously back. “Yes.” He agrees. 

Later the Whammy’s are all getting ready to sleep and as they start to climb into bed when they feel ready to sleep but no one can sleep. 

Mello finds himself pacing and trying to figure out what Near’s next move is going to be as so far Near seems to have been pretty silent. “Did he already find a new hiding spot?” He asks himself as he looks out his window at the night. 

Near meanwhile is getting up and he begins getting ready to go out to try to sneak some food for himself. He listens for anyone being on the other side of the door only to hear nothing so he gets the door open and peers out. He confirms it’s safe then he sneaks out of the room closing the door behind himself. He sticks to the shadows and peers around each corner for a single soul before moving on till he finally gets to the kitchen feeling lucky he hasn’t spotted anyone. He keeps alert while he moves around the kitchen and finding food to carry back making sure to have enough for a little bit in which he also grabs a box of saran wrap to make sure he can keep the food clean. He then hears voices so he quickly moves to try to get out the back kitchen door but stops when he hears the head chef as well as Rodger coming talking to each other. 

“I still can’t believe it still. Everything that has happened with Near.” Rodger says. 

“It’s a lot to take in.” The head chief says in an assuring voice. “I’m sure most residents feel the same.”

“Mello was telling the truth but it took a more public display for me to see the truth. I also can’t believe this was going on and I didn’t even see anything even as I saw him every day.” Rodger continues. 

“No one did. No one could have ever seen something like that coming.” The head chief replies. 

Near looks for escape routes and he moves under the tables moving towards the walls staying crouched but standing up enough to move quickly. He can’t let anyone know he is still here. He moves along the wall until he reaches the door and with one last check to make sure he has not been spotted he moves out the door rushing back to A’s old room. He makes it and closes the door behind himself. “Whew.” He says under his breath with the food and saran wrap that he got still in his grasp. “That was a close one.” He uses his powers to levitate the saran wrap then quickly wraps the food, except some he plans to eat, in it so it will stay good. He puts the saran wrapped food onto the nightstand with the saran wrap into the nightstand drawer after making sure to have some to put the garbage in. He sits on the bed and eats the food he choose to eat at this time. He finishes and saran wraps the garbage putting on a corner of the nightstand so he can throw it out later. He stares out the window at his beautiful night. “What I do is for the good of the lives of those who truly need someone to get them out of situations that would have killed them.” He says to himself and he begins thinking of many things, mostly of plans on how to work everything out. 

After all he has all this time to himself to do so until the next thirteenth.


	10. Come play in the night.

For the next few days everything is quiet. 

No sign of Near at all and the guards from the kingdom Near comes from are begin sent every now and then to see if Near is hiding in Whammy’s again only to return empty handed. 

Everything is settling and becoming peaceful again. 

Now it is the thirteenth of the next month and the guards are keeping an eye out for Near but the Whammy’s are also restless once again as they wonder if Near will be lifting away kids once again tonight. 

Rodger and a few other adults of Whammy’s are planning to see if they can see how and possibly where Near takes the children. They are outside now as the moon is about to climb the sky. 

“Ok. Remember the plan.” Rodger says the adults nod. 

“We want to help too.” A young girl’s voice says behind Rodger. 

Rodger turns around and sees the orphans. “No it might be dangerous. Go back inside.” He tries ushering them back into the orphanage. 

“No time.” One of the adults say. “They’ll have to come along. No time to get them back inside.” 

Rodger glances to the sky and sees that it is true as the moon is climbing the sky. He sighs. “Alright but stay out of trouble.” He says and the orphans are really happy they get to tag along. 

The moon gets to a good high point in the sky and that’s when it all starts. 

There is the sound of music gently floating in the air like a leaf dancing on the wind. 

They look around wondering where it is coming from and if it is connected to what Near does. 

“Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away.” Near starts to sing in a beautiful voice and it flows in the air nicely. “Into A Land Of Enchantment.” He continues and though the Whammy’s haven’t spotted him he is actually on the roof of the orphanage. “Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play.” He opens his eyes half way as he sings ‘the time’s come to play’ only to close them again as he realizes ‘not yet.’

The moon becomes full and the Whammy’s turn to it only to spot Near’s figure on the roof. 

“Here In My Garden Of Shadows.” Near opens his eyes as he sings the last bit of the word ‘Shadows’ this time his eyes are glowing white with power as he adds extra power so the Whammy’s can hear the song but they won’t be lifted away. He knows that it is a little risky but he also knows that there is special magic involved in this so really the risk is quite low of anyone figuring out how to use it properly. His eyes return to normal after a quick flash of dim light. He looks to the town and spreads his wings as he continues to sing. “Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way.” He flies off of the roof and into the town as he sings. 

The Whammy’s follow watching while trying to stay hidden. 

“Through All The Pain And The Sorrows.” He sings as he flies over the city and sends a moon beam down to a small young girl laying in the entrance to an alley way with a newspaper wrapped around her curled up body like it’s meant to be a blanket. “Weep Not Poor Children.” He sings as he spots a young adult with a gun about to attack two young homeless boys in the place they made their cardboard home in. He goes to them landing in front of the boys like he’s protecting them and sends some sleep powder onto the young adult knocking him out as Near continues to sing. “For Life Is This Way.” He glances back to the two then moves to the house right by where the two are and he stands in front of it looking at the window with light as dark figures are seen there. “Murdering Beauty And Passions.” 

The figures are showing someone, most likely the dad, throwing what looks like a glass bottle at two young ones then chasing them until they run off out of sight. 

The two Near saved from being hurt by the young adult come to him and one grips his pant leg like a young child would do to their mother when looking for protection while the other stays close to the one holding Near’s pant leg. Their actions make Near glance to them again then he puts on hand on one of their heads gently only to turn back to the house. 

Near lets a moonbeam fall onto each of the windows where the rooms for the two young ones in the house is. “Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way.” He sings as the windows open like magic. “To Weary Of Life And Deceptions.” He continues to sing as the two young ones, twin brother and sister who both look alike in the boyish way, float out of the house from the windows on the second story down to where Near is. “Rest Now My Children.” He sings as he crouches to inspect their wounds. He rips off part of his sleeve and wraps it around it one child’s bleeding wrist then pulling out a cloth for the other wrapping it around the others injured head. He stands up once this is done since any other wounds will be fine until they get to the others. He turns and spreads his wings as he continues to sing. “For Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And The Quiet.” He sings the last bit as he flies up into the sky. 

The children reach after him like they are saying ‘take us with you’ only to be lifted into the air so they can follow Near away from their old lives of Hell. 

The other children all over town who were chosen and wanted to go are lifted away following Near flying in the sky as Near smiles watching as they follow only to turn back to continue leading the way. 

The Whammy’s step out of hiding as they watch in amazement at this watching as Near continues to lead them away flying through the sky. 

The kids look happy and are having fun as some even play like it’s possibly the first time they have ever had fun. 

Three of the kids move closer to Near and while two do a loop around him only to return to the others with the last one that comes up to underneath Near. 

Near watches as the two do the loop around him then he looks down to the one under him and the music continues to go on. “Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away.” He sings as he wraps an arm around the child brining the child a little closer only to rub their foreheads together as they both close their eyes as Near does the gesture like a parent to a child. He then lets the child return to the others as they open their eyes. “Into A Land Of Enchantment.” He sings as he makes sure the child returns safely to the others only to look back to where he is going then as he sings the word ‘enchantment’ he moves up a little so he is flying a little higher than the children. “Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play.” He takes a pause but still flapping his wings to keep himself from falling to the ground and as he begins singing the last part he flies down to be a little below the children then back up to be level with them. “Here In My Garden Of Shadows.” He does a spin as he sings the last part of the last part of the song and to the Whammy’s he looks like just a dark flying figure flying towards the moon as he sings the last word while the children he has lifted away also start to become dark figures. 

The music doesn’t stop as the children continue to follow Near. 

There is a single cloud moving towards them and as the music starts to fade the cloud passes over them blocking the Whammy’s view for a few seconds then once the music comes to an end, after the few seconds the cloud blocks their view, the cloud is no longer in the Whammy’s way but there is no sign of Near or the children like they had simply vanished. 

Rodger looks down then around at where the place some of the kids Near took away were before Near lifted them away. 

All the children Near took away looked like they wanted to go and they were struggling through life whether it be for survival or just pain of their life of Hell. 

They can see why Near believes he is doing the right thing as who knows what would have happened to them had he not taken them away but still the Whammy’s know it is kidnapping. 

Mello stares thoughtfully at the moon and sees two guards flying by the moon as it goes back to how it was before but there is absolutely nothing to lead them to where Near even actually takes the children. 

The other orphans are mostly still trying to process all this and Matt takes note that no one else other than the children Near took away and them seemed to even be able to hear the song. 

Rodger and the adults that came with them take the orphans back to Whammy’s but not many got any sleep that night as their heads buzzed with questions as well as what they had witnessed. 

Rodger sits at his desk when they get back and he puts his elbows on the wood of his desk brining his hands up to his face rubbing them down his face with a sigh. He lets his hands fall to be crossed on his desk as he thinks. 

They’ve seen how Near takes them away without knowing where he actually is taking them but still the question comes up of ‘what now?’ 

Near’s P.O.V

The children are now being taken care of and I sit with the rest as they also sit close to me. 

Rester, one of the older ones, looks up to me as he is leaning against me. “Mother. Are you going to be staying tonight?” He asks. 

I give a gentle smile. “I can stay until tomorrow night.” I agree making my children of the night happy. 

We eat dinner, talk and even play together for a bit but I take a break to write the newest arrivals into my book with the other information on the others until the sun rise starts in which then we head inside the cave to get some rest. 

They all gather as close to me as they can while still not being crowded as we all lay there. 

I spread my wings over those closest to me even the ones snuggled up against me. I gently lay my wings over them like a blanket. I smile softly as I watch my children rest peacefully as the sun comes up. I lay my head down onto my arms crossed under my head like a pillow. I close my eyes and I let myself be taken away into the land of sleep where I can visit people’s dreams. I go into one of the newest children of the night’s dream and I see that he is dreaming of his father, who had hurt him with the glass bottle before I lifted away him and his sibling away, moving towards him like he is going to kill him. I walk up behind his father. “Enough!” I say and I use my magic to destroy the dream world father. I give a gentle smile to the boy who runs to me hugging me in relief. I hug him back. “It’s alright little one. You are safe. No one is going to ever hurt you again.” I tell him petting his hair. 

He nods and snuggles closer to me closing his eyes. “Thank you mother.” 

I smile and give a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Anytime my young one. Anytime.” I tell him. 

Things fade to darkness and his dream self disappears so I move onto the next dream which happens to be one of the younger Whammy’s. 

They are seeing a headless horse chasing after them cornering them against a rocky wall as they stare in horror at the headless horse.

I remember when some of the teens told some of the younger ones a horror story of a headless horse scaring them as a Halloween prank. I destroy the dream headless horse then fly into its place giving a comforting look to the young one. 

“Near!” He recognizes me. He has slightly messy dark blonde hair and dark purple eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt and brown shorts with black runners. “It’s just you.” 

“Are you perhaps disappointed?” I ask though I know the answer I still ask anyways. 

He shakes his head. “No. You’re much better than the headless horse.” He says moving closer to me. “What are you doing here?” 

“I am ruler of the night so it is my duty to come into your dreams.” I explain. 

“That makes sense.” He nods. 

“Your fears will only continue to haunt you.” I tell him and he glances away ashamed. “We all have fears so it is nothing to be ashamed of. You need to conquer your fears and be strong.” 

“You mean like the headless horse?” He asks watching me. 

“Hmm.” I think for a moment glancing to the rocky wall behind him then I look back to him. “Is the headless horse really what you fear?” I ask him. 

He looks down. “No. It’s scary yes but not what I truly fear.” 

“Then do you know what it is you truly fear?” I ask watching him with a gentle gaze. 

“I’m scared of Nickolas finding out that I am scared and not as tough as he thinks I am. I’m scared of disappointing him.” He explains. 

I put a gentle hand on his shoulder getting him to look back to me. “You need to face your fear or the nightmares will continue.” I tell him. 

Things start to become warped and I know he is awakening. 

I let go of him and begin flying back towards his dream world moon. 

“Wait!” He tries to chase after me. 

“Face your fears.” I tell him and the dream vanishes. I blink awake though it is sunny out. I sleepily look outside raising my head then I look to the others around me as they sleep peacefully making a smile appear on my face. I hear a soft grunt and turn to see that one has accidently rolled onto another with both resting under one of my wings. I let out a soft laugh and gently reach to them gently moving them so they are not piled on top of one another careful to not wake them. I then return to my laying down position and I close my eyes hoping for some more sleep. I eventually drift back to sleep. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Light is the first to awaken out of any of them. He sits up and looks to L who is laying next to him on the double bed still asleep. He smiles at the detectives peaceful sleeping face only for L to blink open his eyes. 

L looks to Light. 

“Good morning.” Light greets the other.

“Good morning.” L sits up only to get up. “Might as well get ready for the day.” He starts to leave the room when Light calls his alias making him stop then turn to the brunette. 

Light comes over to L and wraps his arms around the other. “We don’t have to get up yet. It’s still early.” He says. “The others won’t be awake yet.” 

“Light.” L says bringing a hand up to rest his thumb on his bottom lip. “What are you doing?” 

“Well what would you like me to do?” Light asks with a smile. 

L looks to Light analyzing. “What are you suggesting?” 

Light keeps his gaze locked onto L’s. “What would you like me to be suggesting?” He smirks.


	11. Could this be a dream?

“I am beginning to see more Kira in you.” L says and Light groans moving to plop onto the bed. 

“Is that all you think about?” Light asks. 

“I have to stay focused on the cases I have so I may catch the criminals.” L responds.

“Guess I should have seen that coming.” Light says to himself. “Maybe next time.” He says under his breath. 

“Did you expect something else?” L asks tilting his head slightly. 

Before Light can answer L’s cell rings. 

L reaches into his pocket and pulls it out turning away from Light. “Yes what is it?” He asks being as normal as he usually is. “Yes I understand.” He says after a moment of listening. “Thank you very much.” He says then hangs up. 

“What was that about?” Light asks curiously. 

L turns so he is looking at Light but the side of his body is facing Light. “Just simply an update on the case of the orphan that tricked us.” He says vaguely. 

“Oh did they find him?” Light presses as he watches L’s eyes. 

“He took some more kids.” L responds. “The location he is taking them to is unknown since he vanished along with the kids as they were flying away.” He wants to sigh but doesn’t.

“Oh well at least you have information on how he takes them away. Right?” Light stands trying to cheer L up.

“All we have is a song that is not helpful at all. He uses this song somehow to take the children away but no one can figure out how he does it. There is some kind of hidden magic he is using that must be tied to that song but there’s no way to figure out how the song is used. Kind of a dead end at the moment.” L says. 

“Oh I see.” Light says in understanding.

The two get ready for the day then they head down to get started on their work. 

Meanwhile……

Mello slightly paces in his room as he tries to get his thoughts together about everything he currently knows about Near. “Magic or not there isn’t a way for him to just take the kids somehow to the moon to live. It isn’t possible.” 

After a few more minutes of pacing there is a knock on the door causing Mello to stop and turn to the door. 

“Who is it?” The blonde asks. 

Matt opens the door and pokes his head inside with a goofy grin. “Hey!” He greets the blonde then he enters the room closing the door behind himself. 

“What is it?” Mello asks his friend who goes to the blonde’s bed sitting down. His eyes manage to follow Matt without turning his head. 

“Oh not much. Just thought I’d come to see what you were doing.” Matt hums. “Anything interesting?” 

“Just thinking about where Near could have taken those children.” Mello responds looking away and turning to his window. 

“Why fret over that?” Matt says reaching into his pocket to grab his DS in his pocket.

Mello spins back to facing Matt. “What are you talking about!?” He gasps surprised. “Near is kidnapping and you are all out of fucks to give about it!?” 

Matt starts playing on his DS. “Yes because of who he chooses to take away.” He responds simply. 

Mello clenches his fist and looks down so his eyes become shrouded in shadows cast from his bangs. “It’s kidnapping!” He growls mostly to himself. 

Matt glances up from his DS for a second then goes back to his game. “Would you feel better if Near would never take children and the death rate for those kids that could have been saved increases?” He questions. 

Mello pauses a moment. “But… surely there would be a better way to help them.” He mutters. 

“Just think about it Mels.” Matt says tapping furiously on the buttons of his DS as he continues to play. “Take for example the two that were bleeding when Near brought them out of that obviously hell hole of a home.” He continues. “Without him they would be dead. Or even those two kids about to be killed when Near saved them.” 

Mello moves closer to Matt as the red head continues talking. “Matt.” He says lowly almost in a dangerous tone. 

“Hm?” Matt turns to face Mello only to get a punch to the face knocking him off of the bed down to the floor; his DS clattering to the floor a little away from him. He sits up and looks to Mello rubbing his cheek. “What was that for?” He asks. 

“You don’t get it!” Mello turns away. “It’s kidnapping no matter how you look at it.” He says even though he knows Matt has a good point. 

The orphanage became divided between those that now support Near and those that don’t. 

It almost seems like this is all a dream…… no ……. It’s more like a nightmare…… and no one can wake up from this madness…

Mello has begun to wonder if this is really in his head or not. He wonders if he is just dreaming all of this like it’s all a fantasy that seems so real. He sighs and glances to where Near usually would sit doing his puzzle that now lies there untouched by anyone. 

It is completed in spots inside of starting from one end going to the other and the pieces not placed in their rightful spot is around the puzzle board. It remains like that undisturbed. 

Mello swears he can just see Near sitting there completing the puzzle as if it was nothing. He looks away and walks away towards the library. “Maybe some reading will help get my mind off of things.” He says as he approaches the library.

“Near came into my nightmare destroying the headless horse and he helped me!” One of the orphans tell the story of Near coming into his dream to his friends as Mello passes by.

Mello enters the library and begins looking for a book to ready to get his mind off of things. He finds some books then finds a spot to sit to try to read but can hardly focus as his mind wanders back to Near. He hardly notices himself reading as his mind becomes lost on his thoughts on Near then before he knew it the time was late afternoon with his stomach growling snapping him back to reality. He blinks looking at the books that seem to be in the completed pile as well as reading a book he doesn’t remember when he even started this boo or how he even got to the middle part. He closes the book, gets up and heads out to get some lunch if there is anything left. 

Near on the other hand blinks open his eyes and raises his head noticing that it must be getting close to evening. He glances around at his children of the night who remain peacefully asleep. He raises one hand to rub one of his eyes as he glances to the entrance of the cave.

It seems to be a lovely day and Near lets out a slightly tired yawn. 

“The moon is going to need to be up soon.” He mutters to himself. “But I have some time to take some more rest.” He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off into a half conscious state as he ends up thinking about anything that comes to mind. 

Within his mind his thoughts begin to drift off into his plan and he begins to think about what kind of things he can change now that he cannot pretend to be normal at Whammys since they know the truth. 

In no time he is opening his eyes to the dying rays of the sunset. 

He gets up folding his wings once standing and he sneaks out. “Time for the moon to rise.” He says to himself and he uses his magic raising the moon up into the sky. 

“Mother?” Halle sleepily pokes her head out of the cave. 

Near turns to the girl. “Did I wake you? Sorry.” He says. 

Halle comes out rubbing one eye. “No.” She says with a small yawn as she approaches Near stretching when closer only to stop almost at Near’s side. She looks up to Near. “Mother……Why doesn’t the outside world understand you are doing something good? Why does your brother and his men want to bring us back to that painful world making you seem like the villain?” 

Near glances away for a moment. “I cannot say. Everyone has different opinions and that’s just how life is. It’d be like asking why so many abusers get away with what they are doing even when it is reported to the police.” He says and the two sit down on the ground. “We cannot always rationalize what people think. I wish just as much as you that they would see the good in this but their eyes are so tuned to seeing the bad they skip over the good.” 

“But mother there must be a way we can show them the good in what you are doing.” Halle says. 

Near looks to the girl. “There is one way that may work but it is risky.” He says. “I just don’t want to put any of you into danger that might cause the hell to come back.” 

Halle leans against Near closing her eyes. “I believe in you.” She says. “We all do.” She adds opening her eyes. She looks up to meet Near’s eyes. “Risky or not we will follow with whatever it is you decide.” 

Near gains a smile. “Yes you all are amazing people and I am very proud of all of you.” He says bringing a wing to slightly around Halle. 

Halle smiles at Nears words. “You’re the best mother ever!” She says jump hugging Near. 

Near hugs back and flops onto his back raising Halle up as if she is flying. 

Both laughing having fun. 

After a minute or so Near gently lowers her to the ground and Halle rushes into the cave to wake up the others. 

Near watches her go with an amused smile. He gets up and the other children of the night begin coming out just waking up. 

Once everyone is up some food begins to be cooked and when it’s ready everyone eats. 

After eating there is some time to play before Near needs to go.

They play some games like tag and other such group games. 

So after some playing of some games it is time for Near to take off for now. 

He gets glomped with so many hugs he does his best to return. He smiles and spreads his wings once none of the others are going to throw themselves at him. “I will return as soon as I can.” He promises as he moves up into the sky. 

“Bye mother!” The children of the night call as he flies up. 

He turns back to wave bye then continues on his way. 

Back in the orphanage……

Mello is lying in bed staring off into the darkness in his room almost seeming lost in thought. He eventually rolls over and shuts his eyes. 

After a little bit he groans and opens his eyes. 

He gets out of bed and sneaks outside lucky for him he knows how to pick locks like the backdoor of the orphanage. 

Once there he isn’t exactly sure why he even came out here. 

He glances around in the cool night’s darkness and breaths a heavy breath but it isn’t cold enough for him to see his breath. 

There is the sound of flapping wings and he glances up to see a familiar figure at first seeming to soar in the sky above him then seems to start moving in for a landing. 

Near lands on the ground with his back to the blonde as he faces the orphanage then turns to look to Mello showing that he knows the other is there. 

“What are you doing here? Come to turn yourself in? Steal more kids? Maybe even target some of the younger Whammy’s to try to stir up some trouble?” Mello demands. 

“I am not here for any of those things.” Near responds. 

“Then why are you here?” Mello asks keeping his gaze locked onto his target, Near. 

Near turns to face him. “Why do you think I am here?” He asks. 

Mello blinks and sorts through his thoughts. He remembers overhearing one of kids talking about Near being able to enter dreams. He glances around. “Is this all a dream?” He raises a hand to try to see if there was some invisible walls like a bubble that holds him in his dream inside.


	12. Magic of the night.

“I can assure you this is no dream.” Near informs Mello. 

Mello lowers his hand to hang limply at his side and he turns to Near. “Then why did you come back here and even land with me here when you knew I was here?” 

“Because I am hoping that you can look past the lines of our old rivalry. I never saw you as my rival.” Near begins.

“Yeah because your brother is your real rival.” Mello huffs turning away slightly. 

“He is still my brother.” Near starts then quickly shakes his head to get back on track. “Getting back on track.” He states. “What I need is your help.” 

Mello turns to Near surprised and raises an eyebrow. “My help? You do realize that I was the one that exposed you, no matter if it was planned by you or not, and got you almost captured by your brother.” He says. “And yet you stand here asking me for my help?” He pauses a moment. “What kind of help are you even talking about? Cause if it’s getting back into Whammy’s then you can forget about it.” 

Linda opens her window feeling her room is too hot and she gasps quietly as she notices Mello and Near talking. She crouches and watches as she strains to try to listen to what they are talking about. 

“I don’t need that.” Near responds. “I cannot stay in one place too long or else I’ll be caught by my brother and all those I have saved will be in jeopardy of being hurt once again.” He says. “I made a small mistake of thinking the safety at Whammy’s was enough and stayed too long. But that doesn’t matter now.” He looks into Mello’s eyes as he continues. “I need your help in showing that the children of the night are happier in their new lives and that the world can live peacefully with them. If that can’t happen then they’ll have to stay in hiding forever. What I want is to help them be free while still being safe from not returning to the hell world they used to live in. Help me…. No…. help us. So that the children of the night may live happily, peacefully and free.” 

“Us?” Mello questions. “Are you talking about you and those you’ve kidnapped?” 

“Me and the children of the night.” Near corrects him. 

“And you want me to help…. Why?” Mello questions further. 

“Because you are the smartest at Whammy’s. You have the resources, the ability and such on. I could use your help in bringing forever lasting peace between those of the night and those of the day.” Near says. 

“I see no reason to help a kidnapper like you.” Mello responds. 

Near turns so his back is to Mello, his side to Whammy’s and his wings slightly spread. He is looking at Mello over his shoulder that is not facing Whammy’s. “Then let me show you.” He offers. 

Mello looks thoughtful for a moment. “Show me?” 

Near nods. “Mhm.” 

Mello thinks about it for a few moments then smirks. “Fine. Let’s see what you’ve got.” He says. 

Near smiles. “Thank you.” He turns to face forward, spreads his wings and takes to the sky. 

Mello is unsure what to do then suddenly thanks to Near using his magic, the blonde is lifted into the sky following Near. He is a little shocked at first and flails slightly only to find he is stable as he flies in the air with Near. He is flying like how the children of the night were lifted away but he is not being taken and he is gaping at the beauty he has never seen as they fly in the sky. 

Near can’t help but smile at Mello’s amazed face. He leads them over the clouds and a little hesitantly the blonde reaches down. 

Mello’s hand brushes along the softness of the top of the cloud and he can’t help but grin as adrenalin rushes through veins like a wild fire in a dry forest. He tries grabbing a fist full of cloud but it seems to dissipate almost like water that is mixed with fog if you grab a handful of that. 

As they disappear over the cloud top Linda begins to panic a little wondering if she should tell someone. 

She rushes out of her room down the hall and frantically knocks on Rodger’s office door. She gets no answer as he is asleep in his room. She tries to calm herself down and she goes back to her room. She paces but tries to come to peace with herself. “It has to be a dream.” She says. “There’s no way Mello would ever consider making a deal with Near.” She climbs into bed. “Now if only I can wake up.” She curls up like she’s cold but she isn’t cold…. She is trying to get herself back to sleep but her mind keeps running like a fast moving clock that never needs new batteries. 

Mello glances up and gasps at the beauty of the moon. He’ll never admit this to himself….. ok OUTLOUD…. But the majestic magic of the night has caught a hold of him in its secret beauty. He closes his mouth that had flopped open and swallows. He’s never seen such a majestic view in his life! 

Near starts humming making Mello remember that Near is still there and what they are actually doing. 

Mello can see why the children of the night seem to love this flight as he forgot all of his problems and was brought some kind of happiness within the beauty of the night. He got so lost in the wonderful feelings that filled him that he felt like everything that has ever been a bad part of his life. He blinks as he realizes that Near is humming the tune that he uses to take children away. “Is he actually going to show me the place he takes the children to?” He asks under his breath as he curiously watches. 

Near closes his eyes for a moment then opens his eyes almost half way. He looks to Mello with a smile and nods to the moon. 

Mello turns to the moon and he notices that something seems to be ahead of them in front of the moon. 

But it’s like it’s invisible that you can only tell that something is there if you’re close enough. 

They fly through it and Mello glances back not seeing the moon or any familiar things they flew by. 

He can’t see nothing that tells him they are still in Winchester…. It’s almost like they have went through a portal to a land hidden by magic…….. His eyes widen as he looks down realizing that is in fact the secret home of the children of the night.

There is many down there, all obviously the children of the night, and they all are excited about Near coming. 

Near lands himself and the blonde on the ground and the excited children flock to him excitedly greeting him. 

Mello can see just how much the children of the night truly look up to Near. He sees so many different scars of horrible pasts and he can see the happiness on the faces of those that live here. He shakes his head. “It’s still kidnapping.” He says under his breath. 

“Who is this?” A little girl with auburn hair that reaches to her shoulders says as she looks up at Mello. She is wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of dark brown shorts almost reaching her knees with black sandals that are not like the flip-flops at all but actual sandals. Her amber eyes are obviously not properly aligned. She also has a terrible scar right by her one eye that seems to be the one out of line. She is also holding hands with a smaller boy who hasn’t glanced up at Mello. 

The boy has short slightly ruffled coffee brown hair, his eyes are a dark purple color and he is wearing a dark pink pull over hoodie with rolled up jeans that are rolled up to his knees. His shoes are dark chocolate brown boots reaching to just a little past his ankles. His small hand is holding the girls. 

“This is Mello. He may be able to help us get you guys free without having to worry about being put back into anything like before. That way you guys can have some more freedom if it all goes as planned.” Near explains. 

“Oh. Hello there sir Mello.” The girl says with a smile. 

“Diamond! Cosmo!” A boy a little older looking than the girl shouts. “Come play.”

The boy with the girl looks around as if trying to locate the sound then he listens and looks in the direction of the other boy. 

Mello’s heart almost sinks as he realizes the boy must blind! 

“Coming!” The girl calls over her shoulder then looks back to Mello. “It was nice meeting you. Hope we get to talk some more. Maybe you could even join a game of tag or something sometime!” She turns. “Come on Cosmo!” She says then leads Cosmo to some of the other kids. 

Mello watches and sees that they begin playing with the two as if they don’t have their conditions…… even accommodating to make it easier for the two with the conditions……. The kids are all playing together as if they are all the same and as far as they are concerned in their minds they really are all the same yet different in their own ways. 

This place is like a paradise especially to those who had lives of hell before coming here. 

“Wonderful isn’t it?” Near says almost making Mello jump as he forgot for a moment that Near is there. 

Mello turns to Near. 

Near is watching the children play in a way that it’s like a caring loving parent would.

Mello blinks shocked at this as he didn’t think Near actually held emotions let alone anything like this.

Near turns to Mello with a smile. 

Mello can’t help but also smile. 

One of the children come over to Mello and Near. 

Mello blinks recognizing the kid as the girl that was curled up in newspaper when the night came Near would lift the children away. 

She is a little tan skin, slightly narrow rose colored eyes and long wavy black hair going to about mid back. She is wearing dark green cargo pants with a red long sleeved shirt and white sneakers. “Excuse me Mello sir but do you want to join in?” She asks in a quiet voice. 

Mello blinks then glances up only to realize how late it must be. “Sorry but I’ll have to leave soon.” He says.

“Ok. Please do agree to help us. Mother only wants the best for us no matter how risky it is for him.” She says moving over to Near hugging his legs. “He will do whatever he has to so we are protected and happy.” 

Near glances away sheepishly. “Karen you know I don’t like to brag.” He says. 

“Sorry I was just saying.” Karen responds looking up to Near. 

Near gives a gently smile and paces a hand on her head slightly moving it back and forth. “It’s alright.” He says. 

Karen smiles hugs Near a little tighter then runs off to join the others. 

“I know it’ll be sunrise soon so I’ll take you back soon.” Near says glancing to the sky. 

Mello’s eyes flicker to Near then he looks away. “Yeah. I’m going to need some time to think.” He says. 

“I can give you till tomorrow night in which I can return for your answer.” Near offers.

“Yeah thanks.” Mello says. 

“Alright kids!” Brianna calls. “The sun will be up soon which means time for bed.” 

The kids go towards the cave but a group goes to Near with two of the eldest grabbing Near’s hands trying to bring him with them. 

“Come on mother!” Gevanni says. 

“Alright. I’ll stay until you’re asleep but I need to get Mello back.” Near says. He glances to Mello. “Care to join or would you like to stay out here?” He asks. 

“Might as well find out as much as possible.” Mello says and follows the others to the cave. 

The children of the night settle and Mello sits by the entrance of the cave watching. 

Near settles down and the children of the night try to be as close to Near as they can without overcrowding themselves. 

As the children of the night settle Near spreads his wings over those nearest to him almost like a blanket. 

The children start to yawn tiredly as the dawn approaches. 

Mello continues to watch as Near patiently waits for the children of the night to be asleep before carefully moving. 

Near moves really silently and flies over the children of the night to not risk waking them. He lands just outside and Mello comes out to join him. “Time to get you to return.” He says looking to Mello. “I hope you will help us.” 

“I need time to think.” Mello reminds Near. 

“Yes. I understand.” Near says with a small nod. He takes to the sky again and uses magic to once again lift Mello into the air as they leave the children of the night’s home returning back to the world Mello knows. 

Mello’s head is buzzing with so many thoughts and his memories of what happened as the sun begins to rise. 

Near finds a spot behind some trees behind Whammy’s and they land safely. He turns to Mello. “I will come tomorrow night for your answer.” He says then spreads his wings about to take to the sky once again. 

“Wait.” Mello says and Near turns to him. “Where are we meeting?” He asks. 

“I will find you.” Near responds. “Don’t worry about that.” He turns away and takes to the sky. 

Mello watches him go then turns to look to the orphanage. He sighs softy and heads back towards the building. He sneaks in and heads towards his room only to have Linda come over to him by the front lobby. 

Linda has a glass of water and she looks suspiciously at the blonde. “Did you go with Near to somewhere? What were you two doing?” She asks. 

Mello mentally swears in his head that Linda spotted them. “What are you talking about Linda?” He says. “Did you have a weird dream?” 

“Then why were you outside?” Linda questions raising an eyebrow. 

“Early morning walk.” Mello says. “I went out not too long ago to go for a walk since I woke up early without being able to go back to sleep.” 

“Oh I see. So it was in my head that you went with Near.” Linda says seeming to relax. 

“Yeah must have.” Mello snorts getting into the lie. “Cause why would I go with a kidnapper such as him?” 

“Good point.” Linda nods. “Well I’m going to try to get some more rest.” She begins walking towards her room. “Night Mello.” 

“Yeah night. Whatever.” Mello responds. He goes to his room and sits on his bed. “Tomorrow night, huh?” He glances out the window. “What should I do? I can’t explain it but I feel so lost now.” He looks down to his hands. He is resting his elbows on his knees with his hands joined together a little past his knees. “That place…… they’re all so happy…… all one big family taking care of each other no matter what…… but it’s kidnapping……. It’s against the law…….” He mumbles to himself and his eyes flicker back and forth like looking at two papers at once as he goes over everything. He ends up putting his face into his hands with another sigh. “I really don’t know what I am going to do now.”


	13. A secret in the dark.

Mello goes to class and tries to act as normal as possible but he hasn’t stopped thinking about Near’s offer. He is on his way to his room skipping the soccer game that goes on after classes are done. He reaches for the knob to his door but his hand freezes almost touching the doorknob when he hears a voice. 

“Okay spill it.” Matt’s voice says behind the blonde. He is leaning against the wall with his shoulder against the wall. He has his arms crossed over his chest and his legs slightly crossed as he watches Mello obviously wanting an answer without exceptions. 

Mello turns to Matt keeping his hand by his doorknob. “Spill what?” He asks. 

Matt pushes himself away from the wall and stalks over to his blonde friend. “What’s eating you?” He demands. 

“Matt seriously I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mello says sighing. “Look I have to study. I don’t have time for this.” He turns away about to open the door. 

Too bad Mello slightly rubbed off on Matt so Matt slams his hand against the door keeping it closed as soon as Mello’s hand wrapped around the doorknob. 

“Don’t give me that. You haven’t been acting like yourself. You are very quiet and you act almost like you are moping around.” Matt says. “Now spill it Mels. I’m your best friend. You don’t need to keep secrets like this in the dark from me!” 

Mello sighs not wanting to deal with this now. “I just want to find out where Near took those kids and how we can catch him.” He lies. “Nothing more.” 

Matt is silent for a few moments. “Is that so?” He keeps his hand on the door. “I highly doubt you’d be acting like this over something like that.” He says as Mello turns to face him and he brings his face closer to Mello’s as he stares into Mello’s eyes. “I’m your best friend and I know you better than that.” 

Mello sighs. “Look Matt I know you don’t want to believe it but I am just trying to focus on finding Near and finding where he takes those children. So let me be to think!” He knocks Matt’s hand off the door and turns opening it slightly about to go inside. 

“Is that why you were with Near last night?” Matt says suddenly making Mello freeze. 

“What are you talking about?” Mello questions. 

“I heard what Linda said to you this morning. She was also restless last night.” Matt says. “There is no way that it was a dream.” He says.

“Listen Matt.” Mello says letting shadows cast from his bangs fall over his eyes. “Stop sticking your nose into this.” He says then hurriedly goes inside shutting the door behind himself as well as locking it so Matt can’t follow. He leans his back against the door and slides down it. “He wants my help……” He says to himself unaware of Matt pressing his ear to the door listening. “But what he is doing is against the law.” He sighs. “Even after I exposed him he still wants my help…. Then again….. those children……” He thinks about what he had seen when Near took him to the children of the nights home. “They all…..” He continues to trail off then starts mumbling to himself as Matt turns away. 

“Mello.” Matt says after a minute or two making Mello jump as he forgot about Matt. 

“Go away Matt.” Mello growls. 

“Look why didn’t you say anything to me?” Matt questions. 

“Because I don’t need to share everything with you.” Mello replies simply. 

“Yes you do!” Matt pouts. “Aren’t I your best friend and most possible lover?” 

Mello snarls. “Go find some slut to do you if your horny. Don’t come to me about it!” 

“You like Near is that it?” Matt continues. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Mello huffs in annoyance. 

“You didn’t deny it.” Matt whines.

Mello rolls his eyes. “Just go away Matt I am busy.” 

“But I thought-“ 

Mello cuts him off. “Leave now or else Matt! You may be a friend but that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.” He says in a warning voice. 

Matt hurriedly shuffles down the hall. 

Mello sighs once again then looks out his bedroom window. “The sun will be setting soon.” He says to himself. He stays in his room thinking then goes out heading towards the back door only to spot Matt waiting for him in the front lobby he was about to pass by. 

Matt is playing a game on his DS. 

Mello tries to sneak past him when….

The orphanage’s doors open and a girl with waist length silky straight white hair and winter blue eyes with a silver with clear jewels tiara that looks like a regular princess tiara on her head. She is obviously younger than Near and she has black wings. “Why hello there subjects.” She greets as Mello and Matt turn to her. “I am here in hopes to be shown to my brothers old room if you would.” 

“Wow you aren’t that bad looking. Want to get a bite to eat?” Matt turns on his charm trying to score….. only two royal guards, obviously from Near’s older brothers army, step in to flank the girl who is obviously related to Near thus being a princess. The red head backs away. “Um on second thought.” He says as the guards are intimidating. 

“Now are you going to be my royal escorts?” The girl brings a hand up closing her eyes and flicks some hair out of her face only to open her eyes half way. 

Mello sighs. “And you are?” 

The girl looks a little annoyed. “I am Princess Rai River. Youngest of the three royal siblings.” She introduces herself. “Now escort me to my destination.” 

“Why do you want to go to Near’s old room anyways?” Mello asks. 

“Dude!!” Matt hisses. “Don’t question her!” 

“That is of no concern of yours.” Rai says. “Now you may escort me now.” 

Rodger comes over. “Mello we….” He trails off seeing Rai and the two guards. “Oh hello there. Who are you and how can I help you?” 

“I am Princess Rai River. Youngest of the three royal siblings.” Rai introduces herself once again. “And I am here to go to my brothers old room. Perhaps you will escort me there instead of these two.” 

“Yeah I could show you the way.” Rodger says then turns to Mello. “I’ll need to talk to you later.” He says then leads Rai with the guards to the bedrooms. 

Mello clenches his teeth. “What? Am I going to be blamed for another thing I didn’t do?” He growls. “That old codger has no idea what he is talking about!” 

“So have you decided?” Matt asks. 

Mello looks to Matt then looks away. “None of your business.” He walks away and Matt stands there thinking….eventually going back to his DS. He is after all satisfied that he now is informed knowing that Near asked Mello help for something. “Why do they always have to figure I am at fault?” He growls. “Even after I proved that I am not just a trouble making guy to look to when not knowing who else to put the blame on.” He mumbles to himself as he walks to the back door. “That is it! Even after all I have done things don’t change one bit!” He goes out back. “I have made up my mind.” He looks determined. 

“Mello?” Rodger speaks from the back door and Mello looks back at him. The older man has a frown. “So it is true you talked to Near?” 

“Why would you assume that? Don’t I usually rant on about stuff? And why would you even begin to assume such preposterous ideas!” Mello responds in a growl. “Besides! I am not your go to just because you figure you can place blame on me!”

Rodger blinks. “Look Mello.” He begins but Mello won’t have it. 

“No!” Mello snaps. “I am not your go to for blaming people of stuff!” He turns away and runs away from Rodger towards the empty field since the game is done. 

Rodger sighs and heads back inside. 

Mello slows to a walk then to a stop. He glances around confirming he is alone only to sigh. He closes his eyes for a few moments. 

“That sigh doesn’t sound like the confident Mello I know.” Someone’s voice says. 

Mello blinks his eyes open to see that the sun has pretty much set with night quickly approaching. He turns around and there stands Near. “How long have you been there?” 

“Not long actually.” Near admits. “I was planning on waiting in a tree or something but then I saw you standing out here alone so I thought you were waiting for me is all.” 

“Yeah that makes sense.” Mello nods. “Well I am sick of this place. Other than the whole next L thing this place is a place I am done with.” He says crossing his arms over his chest with a glare in the direction of the orphanage before softening his look to a determined one before looking back to Near. “So what’s the plan?” 

Near smiles. “I’m glad you agreed to help us.” He says. 

Meanwhile….. 

L and Light along with the task force have been doing work for a while…… looking for Kira while L multitasks between cases. 

The task force will be leaving to get some rest pretty soon here.

Light glances over to L by flickering his eyes over to the other. He silently wonders what case L is currently working on. 

Suddenly Watari’s symbol appears on a computer right next to L. 

“L Rodger wishes to talk to you about the case at Whammys.” Watari’s scrambled voice says getting to turn to it. 

“Alright forward it to me.” L says. 

“Of course.” Watari says then his symbol vanishes. 

Light glances away as L takes the call on his cell.

“Yes what is it Rodger?” L says into his cell. He pauses for a moment to listen. “I see. Then we will need to move in and take him in tomorrow.” 

Light wonders what is going on now. He wonders if they have found out something that will allow them to arrest some criminal tomorrow.


	14. Out in the open.

Mello and Near sneak around the orphanage keeping to the shadows. They get to the library but the doors are locked at this time. 

Mello looks to Near. 

Near uses some of his magic then silently gestures for Mello to follow. He leads Mello into a spot of heavy darkness by the doorway to the library and they get into the library like that using the darkness like a doorway thanks to Near’s magic. 

“I’ll take left, you take right?” Mello suggests quietly. 

“Sounds good.” Near nods in agreement and the two split up to look for anything useful. 

They spend all night there just looking for anything at all that will help them make sure that the plan will be as good as possible since it’s a risky thing to do. 

One mess up could mean possibly sending those Near rescued back to their lives of hell. 

They cannot afford that mistake to happen. 

After a bit of searching they find a few books but the sun rise is approaching. 

Mello remembers the titles then they move to sneak out of the library successfully doing so. 

Once they get outside Near thanks Mello only to fly off. 

Mello heads to his room before he’s caught. 

A little later Mello heads down for breakfast but sees Rodger watching him. 

“What the hell?! Is he serious?” He whispers to himself then he continues on. He can’t help but feel the stare of someone watching him…. Just who though!? He tries to shake it off but it won’t go away. He heads to first class and the teacher keeps glancing to him. He is getting frustrated at this. He heads out of the class right at the bell and he spots Rodger with two other men. 

Rodger turns around and glances to him then brings the men over. “Ah Mello. A moment?” 

Mello stops but stays on guard. 

“These two gentlemen are FBI.” Rodger says. “They want to ask a few questions.” 

“Whatever. Ask me here.” Mello says.

The one that looks like an older Matt with black hair, a suit and no goggles, frowns. “It’d be better if you come with us.” 

“Why?” Mello challenges. “This place is no different than an interrogation room.” He almost growls. 

“You really should come with us.” The other says, He has chocolate colored skin and shirt black hair. His deep brown eyes reflect his frown on his face. 

“Give me a good reason.” Mello says taking a step back knowing this means no good. 

“Kid.” The older version looking Matt man says with his blue eyes almost boring into Mello’s own. “Look. We can do this two ways. Easy where you come with us or hard way where we will take you down if needed.” 

Mello, quickly knowing what the man are here for, takes another step back with another growl. 

“Mello just cooperate and it will all be over.” Rodger says. 

“Yeah right.” Mello turns tail and runs knowing that he will be of no help if he’s caught. He has his pride and he keeps his promises. 

The men call for him to get back there but Mello quickly moves outside knowing they’re following. 

He skids to a stop seeing another agent. 

“I don’t understand kids these days.” The new agent says running a hand through his brown hair that goes to his mid cheek. 

Mello glares at the three agents around him as he curses in his head. 

“Now don’t make this any harder.” The older somewhat version of Matt says. 

Mello spots some movement and understands quickly. He smirks. “Guess today isn’t your lucky day.” He says. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Other than one thing I am sick of this place and you most certainly would not understand since you haven’t seen the children of the nights home or them.” He says. 

“So you’ve been to where he takes them to.” The chocolate colored skin agent says with a smile. “More valuable than we thought.” He continues. “Now put your hands in the air.” 

Mello smirks wider and raises his hands into the air closing his eyes with a look of ‘HA!’ on his face. 

The agents move in then suddenly the place becomes dimmer. 

Mello opens his eyes half way glancing to the sky seeing the moon in front of the sun. 

The agents looks a little surprised at the eclipse. 

Mello turns to the agents. “Told you this wasn’t your lucky day.” He says then as the agents watch, and before they could do anything, Near swoops in linking hands with Mello as he flies by only to start flying away with Mello. He sticks his tongue out at the agents as if to gloat as he and Near fly off. 

The dim lighting and the moon looking like a black shape help hide that they disappear into the portal to the children of the nights home. 

Some of the children of the night were awaken as Near gently sets Mello on the ground. 

Soon all of them sleepily come out to see and even notice the moon in front of the sun. 

“What happened?” Daisy asks as Near lands by Mello. 

“People were trying to take Mello to get information about this place.” Near says. 

“Linda I managed to convince her it was a dream since she saw you and me the first time. Rodger tried to confront me about it but I did my best to keep it from him. And Matt eavesdropped but don’t worry. Matt can be out eyes and ears on the inside of Whammy’s.” Mello explains. 

“I guess Rodger secretly knew more than he was letting on. Maybe he watched you after confronting you.” Near points out. 

“However it happened I won’t back down on my agreement to help.” Mello says. 

“Thank you Mello sir.” Twinkle says happily. 

“Got a plan?” Brianna asks. 

“We do have an idea.” Mello says with a glance to Near that is returned. 

Meanwhile….. 

“I’m sorry but they got away.” Rodger says on the phone. “Matt has no idea about anything past that Near asked for Mello’s help.” He says then pauses listening. “Yes I understand.” He says then pauses again. “Ok goodbye.” He hangs up and turns when there is a knock. 

Standing there is Rai. 

“How may I help you your highness?” Rodger asks politely. 

Rai comes in with her two guards following. “I want you to update me on my brother.” She says. 

“We heard the song that he uses and he asked Mello for help. But when we tried to get Mello after he agreed. Well Near took him away and left off to somewhere.” Rodger says feeling a little intimidated by the guards.

“I see.” Rai says walking up to his desk. “Then thank you for sharing.” She says. “What is your opinion on the matter? As far as I can guess. You want to stop my brother.” 

“Of course. What he is doing is a crime.” Rodger says. 

“Just as I thought.” Rai turns away and starts to walk but when she reaches the center point between the two guards she stops looking over her shoulder. “But let me ask you this. If it means that lives are saved instead of killed giving a place of happiness. Then is it really something wrong?” She turns away and leaves telling the guards to come that they are going. 

They leave with that leaving Rodger a little surprised and though he knows that kidnapping is wrong…… Rai’s words brought up something he had been ignoring because he only saw the dark side of what Near is doing. 

With Rai……

Rai walks towards the front doors with a hand on her hip not minding any student she and her guards pass. She gets outside and there waiting is carriage she came in. She goes towards it and the guards are given wings by magic. She climbs in and sits back as the door is closed behind her. “The darkness of what Nate is doing is outshined by the light of what he is doing. I am sure he will not have much trouble with convincing others that.” She says as the carriage is lifted on the ground taking her back to the palace. She has the curtains pulled closed leaving her in a dimly lit carriage but she doesn’t mind. “Just hurry brother and show the world the good of what you are doing.” She says. “So your children of the night can peacefully live free.”

The guards continue on their way to taking the princess back to the palace and they can’t hear her in there but either way it would be none of their business unless it is said that is. So they just continue on with what they have been trained to and that is to serve the royal family. 

Silver is waiting in the throne room for Rai to return. He being a good older brother is worried even though she has guards with her. He is also worried about Near despite that what Near is doing is seen as wrong he is still a family member that is cared for….. Silver wishes he didn’t have to do what he did to his brother even if it was for the best. He turns to Rai when she enters the throne room. “You look well and that’s good.” He says. 

“Yeah well a simple visit won’t mean harm.” Rai rolls her eyes slightly. 

“Do you still believe in what Near is doing?” Silver questions turning away to face the thrones. 

Rai turns away getting ready to head out of the throne room out a door she didn’t come in through. “Of course.” She says then walks out. 

Silver sighs softly and stares at the throne chairs. He remembers so vividly the time that Near was with them and he swears he can see himself with Near sitting on the throne chairs together like the good old days. His memory makes him sigh again. “I understand that he is trying to do the right thing. Near is a good guy but…..” He trails off then sighs again this time looking up to a higher point on the wall above the throne chairs. “What should I do? It’s obvious old tactics still won’t work and…. Is what he doing something we really should look at stopping?” He speaks to himself then goes silent in thought.


	15. Let the angels hear your cries.

Near flies Mello back to the real world after the children of the night are sleeping. 

“We’ll need a place to stay when out here.” Mello glances around then spots an abandoned two or three story house. “There.” He can’t point since they are flying with their hands linked as they didn’t want to risk making too much noise in case they awoke any of the children of the night. 

Near looks to try to see what Mello sees then he flies down to it. He gently puts Mello onto the ground then lands himself. 

Mello leads the way inside as the door isn’t boarded up like most of the windows are and they glance around not seeing anyone. He turns to Near. “I’m going to contact Matt.” He says. 

Near nods an ok and Mello moves away to do that. He wanders a little and he finds the home may be a little ruined but it is not too bad as condition as the outside indicates. He thinks he hears a little kid crying softly as he passes by a door. He stops and turns to the door. He moves closer and presses his ear against the door. 

Sure enough there are the small soft cries of what sounds like a small child.

Near takes a step back and tries the door knob. 

Locked. 

He takes a small step back then swings his foot at the door trying to break it down as he has a gut feeling the door needs to be knocked down to get in. He refuses to give up as the door doesn’t seem to budge. 

Meanwhile…

“Thanks.” Mello hangs up and he suddenly realizes that there are bangs. “What is he doing?” He follows the noise to find Near trying to knock down a door. “What the fuck are you doing?” Mello asks with a frown. 

Near pauses in his attempts to bust down the door to look to Mello. “Listen.” He says with no further explanation. 

Mello raises an eyebrow. “To wha-“ He is cut off as Near covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Shh.” Near hushes the other. 

They stand in a moment of silence then Mello hears it. 

Mello removes Nears hand from his mouth. “Is that a kid crying?” 

“Sounds like it.” Near says and turns back to the door. “It’s locked. We need to bust it down.” He says and goes back to trying to knock down the door. “I think I’ve almost got it.” He says. He sends one last hard kick to the door and it bursts open swinging in as it slightly falls off its hinges. 

It looks to be curved or spiral stairs, with a wall on either side, to a basement that is dark. 

Near tries searching for a light switch in the dark but when he finds it well it doesn’t work. “The light is out.” He reports. 

“Is there a flashlight?” Mello glances around. 

“Doubt it.” Near responds glancing to Mello then he looks down into the darkness. “I have powers over the night, darkness like this isn’t really a problem.” He says. “I can send moon light to light the way.” He brings his hands to level with his chest, he looks down to it, as he brings his hands to curved with one over the other and palms facing as if holding a sphere. 

A sphere of light grey light appears and Near sends it to by the ceiling lighting the stairs with moonlight. 

“It can only last a small amount of time because I had to absorb moonlight to do this but I can’t take much to not raise suspicion. Let’s go.” Near says then leads the way down the stairs. 

It isn’t too long before they are getting close to the bottom with the child’s cries being a little louder. 

Then the light Near sent out flickers out. 

They are in the dark as the light up ahead unfortunately doesn’t reach them ending just at the area below the stairs. 

Mello stumbles a little and lightly bumps against Near’s back almost pushing them down the rest of the stairs to the floor below. 

Near manages to not stumble forward too much then he glances back to Mello. “You ok?” He asks. 

“Yeah the step was a little lower than the others.” Mello says. 

“Alright. Are you balanced?” Near responds. 

“Yes I am now.” Mello assures the other. 

“Ok then let’s go. We’ll need to trust these stairs for the rest of the way.” Near hears the child choking slightly on a dry sob.

They carefully make their way down and Near reaches the bottom. 

Near moves a little out of the way only to turn to Mello’s direction waiting. 

Mello looks to Near and can’t help but gap as he’s glad he is in the darkness right now. 

Near has this very soft glow to him thanks to the light he is standing in. His wings are folded and Mello swears he sees a halo! “Mello?” He tilts his head softly. 

“Don’t worry.” Mello makes it down the rest of the way quickly recovering. 

The two continue on their way following the child’s cries as sunlight streams through a small barred window. 

The air is musky, cold and slightly moist. 

The cold floor beneath their feet is solid cement. 

They don’t need to walk too far before they find the boy. 

The poor mostly brown haired boy is gagged with a cloth wrapped around his head that also is in his mouth, blindfolded and badly hurt. He has chains on his wrists binding them to his ankles as well as neck so he stays in a curled up like position. 

Near can see that the chains on some parts are slightly sunken into the boys skin. “The poor boy.” He makes his wings invisible. He moves closer to the boy who starts to look panicked trying to move away from Near. “It’s alright. We won’t hurt you.” He kneels nest to the boy and removes the blindfold as well as the gag. 

The boy looks to Near with his amber eyes. He obviously hasn’t properly been taken care of in a while.

“It’ll be dangerous to remove the chains fully without help.” Near looks to the center part of the chain. “They are all connected here.” He mumbles to himself and looks for a way to break the one hoop holding the chains attached to the boys neck, wrists and ankles together. 

“Here we go.” Mello finds a hammer. “Step back Near.” 

Near shifts a little back.

Mello crouches by the boy. “I’m sorry if this hurts a little.” He says then he slams the hammer into the slightly rusted hoop breaking it since it was weak enough to break from a hard enough hit. 

“AH!” The boy almost screams in pain. 

Near moves closer again and gently pets the boys hair. 

The boy tenses then slowly relaxes into the gentle comforting touch whimpering in slight pain; proving Near’s thoughts that the boy was more than likely left for dead. “I want mommy.” He whimpers in a hoarse quite voice. 

“Were you kidnapped?” Mello asks.

The boy shudders and nods. “Strange man.” 

“It’s ok. You’re safe now.” Near assures the boy. 

“Let’s get him to the hospital.” Mello says and Near nods. 

“Get him onto my back.” Near says and Mello helps shift the boy onto the mostly albinos back. 

“Hold on but don’t worry we won’t let you fall.” Mello says as they stand. 

They head up to the stairs, Mello found a flashlight along the way and the boy passes out as Mello and Near are climbing the stairs. They get to the top only to find a strange man coming from the area of the front lobby. 

“Go when you see an opening.” Mello tells Near. 

“But Mello.” Near starts to protest turning to the blonde. 

A small whimper of pain comes from the boy getting the two’s attention as he remains unconscious. 

“You need to get him medical help.” Mello says. “Besides I don’t fight for fun. I fight to win.” He cracks his knuckles. 

The man is charging and Mello punches him the jaw. 

“Go!” Mello commands. “Get out of here!” 

Near hesitantly begins running towards the exit but the man manages to block his path making him skid to a stop. He backs away as Mello charges forward into battle.

“I’ll see you in the Propaganda hospital.” Mello says quietly to Near as he passes. 

Near nods and glances around. He notices a set of stairs heading up to the second floor. He spreads his wings and takes off towards the stairs then up them flying as fast as he can while keeping the boy from falling. He makes it to the second floor and continues straight going into a room. He heads for the window and uses his magic to shatter the glass and the two or three boards only to use that space to fly out. 

The man snarls and starts to give chase but Mello tackles him. 

Near glances back as he leaves the house behind himself. He turns to face forward again after a moment and continues to fly trying to get to the hospital quickly. He makes sure no one sees him land before doing so by the hospital area since it’s a short flight. He makes his wings invisible then moves to get to the hospital. He gets in going to the front desk. “He needs help.” He pleads with the lady there.

In no time the boy is being wheeled away. 

Near gives his report to the lady at the front desk then sits in one of the empty seats in one of the waiting areas that’s not filled like the others. 

A little late Mello joins him sitting beside the mostly albino boy. 

“What happened?” Near curiously asks. 

“Let’s just say that the man will be wearing orange soon.” Mello responds. “I made sure to leave a note on his cell phone so the police know.” He leans back into the chair slightly putting his arm around part of the back of Near’s chair.

“That’s good.” Near says. “And Mello…..” 

Mello’s eyes flicker to Near. 

“Thank you.” Near says giving one of his most adorable smiles ever to Mello. 

Mello smiles softly. “No problem.” He lifts his hand from the back of Near’s chair and slightly ruffles Near’s hair. 

Near smiles and gently bats at Mello’s retreating hand.

They share a smile at each other. 

Time goes by and Near is leaning against Mello feeling tired since recently his sleeping has been out of it’s usual pattern; he didn’t get much sleep about three or so nights ago when he actually slept. 

A woman hurries into the room frantically looking around. “Where is he!?” 

This makes Near jump feeling a little more awake.

Mello looks to the woman glaring slightly for waking Near. “Are you looking for the kidnapped boy?” He asks. 

The woman rushes over. “Yes! His father was arrested and on the note it said that my son would be taken here.” 

“He’s in getting the help he needs.” Near says. 

The woman looks relieved. “I’m glad he wasn’t brutally murdered by his father.” 

“Do you mind if we ask why his father would be so horrible to him?” Mello asks raising an eyebrow. 

The woman looks thoughtful. “I never really noticed till now that he’s arrested but my husband has been jealous that my attention and love isn’t all directed at him. He lived in lies for so long. My son doesn’t really know his father since he’s out often when my son is awake and in the house.” 

“What a jerk!” Mello growls. 

“I am grateful that my son is alive.” The woman says. 

A doctor comes over gaining the three’s attention. “The boy will live. His wounds were bad but the operation is complete so he can begin the road to recovery.” 

The woman’s eyes shine. “Oh thank God!” She smiles wide. “Perhaps my family who died before I married my husband knows that my son is not ready to go! Now that my husband is caught and I finally see who he truly is I am sure he killed my family.” She rambles with her powerful mix of emotions. 

Near gets up letting the doctor and the woman talk. “Come Mello. Let’s go.” 

Mello gets up too. “You don’t want to stay?” 

“Our work here is done. There is nothing left for us to do here. No point in staying then.” Near responds turning to Mello. “Besides we need to get our plan rolling into action.” 

Mello blinks then he smiles. “Right.” He nods softly then he and Near head towards the exit. 

“The two sitting here saved him.” The doctor says. 

The woman turns to where Mello and Near were sitting with a big grin. “Oh thank you so much! How can I repay you….” She trails off noticing along with the doctor that the two are gone. She glances around then sees they are leaving already almost at the exit. 

Mello raises his arms to slightly cross over behind his head in a chilled out kind of way. 

The woman and doctor watch them go only for the woman to gain a smile on her face. 

“You‘re not only hero’s to me but angel saviours to my son.” The woman says fondly. 

Mello and Near walk away from the hospital. 

“We’ll need to being the plan at once.” Near says. 

“Yeah we’ll get to it.” Mello responds. 

They make it back to the house where they the boy and begin working on getting this plan rolling. 

By the time night falls Near had fallen asleep with his head on the coffee table. 

Mello wishes he had a blanket to put over Near. 

The pale boy looks so peaceful sleeping. 

“I’ll finish the preparations.” Mello says to himself and he does just that. 

When Near awakens it is dawn. 

Near lifts his head glancing around. 

Mello had fallen asleep on the torn up couch with his cell on his lower chest. 

Near gets up with a smile and stretches then heads to check the kitchen to see if the man left some edible food when he kept the boy here. 

Mello groans then awakens a little later. He looks to where Near was eyes half open. He quickly sits up fully awake when his brain process that Near is not there. “Near?” He picks up his cell from his lap then gets up glancing around. 

Near comes over into the room. “No edible food.” He says and Mello turns to him relaxing. 

“We’ll need to get this plan in motion.” The blonde says. “It’s ready to go.” 

Near nods. “Let’s do this.” 

“Matt reported nothing at Whammy’s. No sign of the guards of having any idea where we are so far.” Mello tells Near as he puts his cell in his pocket. 

Meanwhile….. 

Rodger has taken the Whammy’s to town for a little trip to hopefully help get their minds off of the situation with Mello and Near. He is standing by a bench waiting as the kids are let loose into some shopping. He tries to not eavesdrop on the conversation of the two women on the bench but he can’t help it. 

“They saved my son’s life but they left after hearing that he’ll be alright.” One woman says. 

“My you don’t see that in teens.” The other woman says. “What did they look like?” 

“Well the youngest looking one had white curly hair, white clothes and stormy grey eyes. The oldest looking one was a blonde with a bob cut hair style, black clothes and strong blue eyes.” The first woman says. “Come to think of it I never got their names.” 

Rodger glances to the women. “Mello and Near!?” He says to himself. 

“They even got the one that kidnapped and hurt my son put in jail.” The first woman continues as they pretty much ignore Rodger. 

Rodger looks back to straight ahead. “Could it be true?” He thinks about it for a moment then tilts his head to the sky. “I can’t help but think about what Near’s sister said. Could it really be that we are looking at this all wrong?” He says to himself. “I can’t help but feel that possible great change is heading our way.”


	16. The night guardian.

That afternoon…..

After getting some food Mello and Near move out of the house to begin their plan heading for Whammy’s first. They begin using stealth once closer to Whammy’s and they peer to the building. 

The Whammy’s are back. 

Near takes the lead and they sneak closer to the building then they open a window after making sure no one was inside the cafeteria only to slip inside. 

They still keep to stealth and make sure that no one sees them though the Whammy’s were only just getting back so they’ll be inside any moment now. 

“Let’s get them while they are in a group.” Mello says. 

Near nods in agreement then they step out of hiding standing in the front lobby waiting for the others to enter. 

Rodger opens the door and they head in only to stop in surprise upon seeing Mello and Near there. “What are you guys doing here?” Rodger questions. 

“We are here to convince you that what Near is doing isn’t evil.” Mello says. 

“But it’s kidnapping.” Linda counters as pretty much everyone is still a little surprised at Mello’s change of heart. 

Mello is about to retort but Near puts out an arm in front of the blonde causing Mello to pause to look to Near. 

Near lowers his arm to his side then as he speaks he brings his other hand out towards the others as if offering something. “Then let us show you.” He offers. 

Meanwhile…. 

“Finally.” Silver says with a smile. “We have the means to counter my brothers work.” He says. “Your kidnapping days are over little brother. I really wish things could have turned out differently but you should have known you are going about this the wrong way.” He and his guards, along with Rai who demanded she come along, head out right away to Whammy’s. 

They make it there and use stealth. 

Rai kind of just follows her brother for now waiting for the right moment. 

Mello and Near escape Whammy’s as the adults tried to catch them. 

Near flew both himself and Mello out the open door. 

“Well that was annoying.” Mello growls. “All we wanted to do was show them so they would understand and turn to our side.” He huffs to himself. 

“We can try to move to the next step.” Near says. 

“Might as well.” Mello sighs. 

Meanwhile…. 

Silver and his group head into Whammy’s. 

“Rodger.” Silver says walking over to the older man with Rai following right behind her brother. “We have acquired a way to stop what it is Near is doing. Since this orphanage helped us bring light onto what he is doing we invite Whammy’s to join us. Tonight is when we will strike but we will not hurt anyone unless needed or if it is to capture Near my brother. Is that understood?” 

Rodger nods. “And thank you for allowing us to come along.” He says. 

Silver nods softly. 

Back with Mello and Near……

Mello and Near land on the ground since they’ll need to wait till night before going into the next part of their plan.

“Are you ready to do this?” Mello turns to Near. 

Near looks to Mello and nods. “Yes. I want them to be free and to live peacefully without having to be sent back to their lives of hell.” He says. 

“You know it will be risky.” Mello reminds him. “After all some of the children are newer.” 

“Yes I know but I’ll protect them with my life if I need to.” Near reminds Mello in turn. “The newer ones are staying behind as it’ll be a mix of the different ages for who is coming along to help.” 

Mello nods and leans back against his hands looking up to the sky. “Yes and with their help we have a higher chance of succeeding.” 

Near nods in agreement.

That night……

Silver and his group lead the Whammy’s outside. 

“This time brother I will stop your plans completely. There will be no place left to run.” Silver says to himself. “Ok. Let’s do this.” He spreads his wings taking to the air then using his magic to lift the others into the air while Rai uses her own wings to fly. Silver uses his magic to cancel Near’s spell making the secret land become a part of the real world leading those with him to the children of the night’s home. 

The children of the night panic and quickly move to into hiding in the cave.

Near gets to his feet feeling that something is wrong. 

Mello gets to his feet. “Near?” He questions sensing something is wrong. 

“We must go now.” Near says and he spreads his wings taking to the sky using his magic to bring Mello with him. He flies to where the portal should be only to find his spell was canceled and now the Whammy’s, Silver, Rai and royal guards are walking, they landed obviously, towards the cave as if trying to coax the children of the night out, to take them or to convince them to go against Near. “Oh no.” Near gasps and he moves himself and Mello towards the area. 

“Come on there is nothing to be scared of.” Silver says taking a step forward. “What Near did to you all is kidnapped you and brought you to a place where you are completely isolated from the world! Making you have to leave everything behind!”

Near flies down and lands between the others and the cave the children of the night are in. He spreads his wings out in a stance ready to protect the children of the night. 

Mello is placed onto the ground a little behind Near. 

The children of the night look to Near for protection some even moving close to Near.

Near glances back a second to give a comforting smile then he looks determined at the others. “Leave them alone! They did nothing wrong and the world treated them like garbage when they aren’t even close to being garbage! So much pain inflicted on them for no good reason! You can’t throw them back into that world! Their happier here! The world just needs to let them be and let them peacefully live in it.” 

Silver stands strong. “What you are doing could not make them happier!” He says. 

Brianna comes forward to stand by Near. “If we had to pick between the world and Near. We will always pick Near. No deception or anything needed. For we will always be his children of the night. He is guardian of the night.”

The children of the night all nod or give some sort of verbal agreement. 

Rodger and the Whammy’s blink as they watch this go on. 

“I agree with Near.” Rai says. “This is a good thing.” 

“This is still criminal.” Silver says glancing to Rai then turns back to Near. “I didn’t want things to come to this dear brother….. I wish things could have been different but….. If this won’t go peaceful then I will take you down.” 

Near tenses ready to fight to protect the children of the night. 

Brianna gently encourages the children of the night to stay a safe distance away so they can still watch. 

 

Silver sends a beam at Near and Near counters it with sending a beam to hit Silver’s beam. 

The two beams collide and cause a small explosion showing equal power. 

Near uses his powers over the night and sends some darkness towards Silver. 

Silver takes to the sky to avoid being trapped by the dark snake like things that would have trapped him like a web. 

The darkness hits some of the guards, almost all are now stuck. 

Near also takes to the sky and fires a beam at Silver who is higher up in the sky then he is. 

Silver moves out of the way and the beam misses disappearing off into the distance probable heading for space. 

Near stops moving closer to Silver and he knows he is going to need more power if he is to defeat Silver. 

Silver fires another beam and Near once again counters it. 

Silver flies towards Near to try to tackle him only for Near to dodge. Silver heads towards the area of the children of the night only for Near to land where Silver was going to then he knocks Silver away. Silvers feet slightly skid as he lands while Near stands in the area he did before. 

Near closes his eyes for a moment and opens them determined. “I will not let you destroy the happiness of the children of the night!” He proclaims loudly. “I have the powers over the night! Which means I can use these powers in any way I need to.” He closes his eyes and lets darkness, almost like a mix of sand and the webbing holding most of the guards, come up creating a sphere around himself. 

The ones watching the fight watch wondering what exactly is going on. 

The sphere lifts a little off the ground, changes to a lighter color only to be destroyed with the pieces of it disappearing in mid-air. 

Near now has changed to where he is wearing black, his hair is a little so it is a little more flat but it looks good and his eyes have become narrowed with a very small hint of red to them. He lands onto the ground and spreads his wings that seem to be a little darker in color. He lets out an evil sounding laugh. 

The spectators watch as Near stops laughing only to once again look determined at Silver. 

Near fires a beam and Silver dodges then the beam hits a large rock completely destroying it as if it was nothing. 

Silver takes to the sky and fires a beam at Near. 

Near takes to the sky and the beam hits the ground leaving a dent where it hit, though not as powerful as Near’s, then more are fired only for Near to dodge them letting the ground take the hits. 

Silver gets ready to try to send two beams as fast as he can but then Near gets a little higher than Silver… only to fire a beam which hits Silver’s chest. Silver lets out a small scream of pain and he is knocked back to the ground landing on the ground, sliding a little until he slams against a tree. 

Near stays in the air and can’t help a small evil laugh he laughs between normal and quiet though. 

The Whammy’s move closer to Silver and they gasp in horror as Silver lays there seemingly unmoving not opening his eyes. 

“No…..” Linda gasps. “Why would Near do this?” She questions and cries a little. 

Silver shifts and gets up opening his eyes with determination. 

The whammy’s take a few steps back and they all smile glad that he’s alright. 

“You’re alright!” Linda cheers. 

Silver moves towards the guards. “Oh dear brother. I am sorry but you have given me no choice but to use this.” He nods to one of the guards not caught in the webbing. 

The guard brings over a cloth bag and Silver uses levitation to bring the item out. 

It’s a rectangle gem that is a beautiful color of blue and has a picture of the sun in it’s center.

“The jewel of the day, one of the two jewel’s with the jewel of the night being the other. Only to be used in emergencies.” Silver says to explain it to those who do not know like the Whammy’s. 

“How is that going to help?” Matt asks. 

“The jewels contain very powerful magic from a long long time ago. People made temples for the night and day then worshiped at the temples with the necklace jewels used to represent the moon and sun for the temples. They however gave the jewels magic when worshiping planning on using the magic just in case since they didn’t have good defense systems. The first rulers actually was born from the jewels when the jewels knew the people needed help and when those with the powers over the night and day die, with few exceptions to cheat out of it, our power goes to the jewels.” Silver explains and he looks to Near. “I will use this to defeat you!” He grips the jewel in his hand and flies up to the air. He stops once a good height to battle Near. He mixes his magic with the jewel and under his feet a glowing white thing, shaped like when a flame is around a circular object, as he gains power causing an almost invisible force field around himself. 

Near creates his own glowing thing under his feet but his has some blue in it. 

The two prepare to fire beams at each other once again. 

Near’s beam is fired first and is more powerful than the others he had been sending before. 

Silver’s beam is fired a little after as Near’s beam gets to just past half way between them, his beam has a touch of a rainbow color in it. His is a lot more powerful with Near’s beam being about half or so between half as powerful to equal, in amount of power in comparison. Silvers beam out powers Near’s as it pushes the beam back towards Near. 

Near scrunches his eyes shut as he strains to try to get the beam to push Silver’s beam back but he isn’t strong enough. He opens his eyes and he gains an ‘oh crap!’ look on his face. “NOOOO!!!!!” He is about to raise an arm to cover his head when the beam hits. He is sent flying back and is thrown against the rocky outer part of the cave pretty hard. He falls down laying on his side on the ground as he falls down to the ground. 

The children of the night gasp scared and in horror as they move towards Near only to hang back a little as they are scared of Near not getting up. 

Near shifts and he gets up to his hands and knees then he gets up to his feet a little wobbly at first since he was hit with a lot of power after all. He turns to continue fighting even if he is weakened. “I won’t lose to you especially since you plan to take the children back to their lives of hell! I’ll fight against you on this even into death!” He moves forward until the children of the night are behind him and he takes another step of two but stops when one of the children of the night grip his sleeve. He glances back a little surprised. 

“Please. Don’t do this.” Gevanni pleads. “We don’t want to lose you.” 

Near blinks and glances back to the other children seeing their worried and pleading faces as they also moving closer in complete trust. 

The children of the night know Near is in trouble with this fight and they have summed up their bravery to take action.


	17. Our mother and savior.

Mello has a few of the children of the night with him, this includes Cosmo, Diamond and Halle, as he kind of acts like a second person to turn to for feeling safer though it’s not the same as with Near.

Because Near trusts him the children of the night trust Mello and that’s the main reason he is considered like that to them.

Near looks back to Gevanni’s direction and closes his eyes suddenly changing back to his normal look. He collapses to one knee and using on hand on the ground feeling weak from Silver’s attack. 

The children of the night move to protect Near and to help him. 

“Why do you still stand at your kidnappers side?” Silver challenges. 

“Because he is not our kidnapper!” Halle says without a moments hesitance. “Even though he is a guy we still see him as our mother. Our mother of the night. The guardian of the night that brought us out of our lives of hell saving us and taking care of us when the rest of the world just gave us horrible lives!”

Near smiles. “Thank you everyone.” He says truly grateful.

The Whammy’s glance to each other and mumble a little as they begin questioning each other about whether or not what Near is doing is evil. 

Even Rodger looks thoughtful on this. 

“What he is doing is kidnapping!” Silver says. “It’s criminal.” 

“What he is doing is being the one that helped us in our time of need.” Rester joins in. 

“Yeah! He saved us! Had we stayed where we were we would have died!” Twinkle also adds. 

Silver opens his mouth to respond but can’t even find his voice. 

“You want him then you’ll have to go through us!” Cosmo says with determination taking a step forward from where he is by Mello. 

Silver closes his mouth still unable to find words….. really what do you say when something like this happens? 

“Mello surely you see the criminal part in all this. After all you were the one to reveal what Near is doing.” Rodger speaks. 

“I thought it was bad at first but that’s changed. Near and the children of the night opened my eyes to the truth of this and the good of it. I am no longer blinded by what is seen as the darkness of what he is doing.” Mello responds simply. 

Rodger isn’t sure how to reply to that. 

Rai spreads her wings taking to the sky. 

At first it’s thought she is going to attack Silver but instead she lands with the children of the night to show she stands on their side. 

“This is not evil!” Rai exclaims. “Near knew what must be done and he acted on it! These poor souls would more than likely be dead before even hitting the age to be a teen to adult age range!” 

“Rai! He is a criminal!” Silver desperately says but it’s obvious he too is thinking about whether or Near’s actions are truly evil or not. 

“He isn’t a criminal.” Rai states simply. “He is a mother and in a way savior.” She glances to Near. “Go ahead. I’ll stay here and handle things.” 

Near nods and gets to his feet with some support from some of the children of the night. 

Rai looks strong and determined at Silver. 

Near spreads his wings and manages to get up off the ground. 

The music begins and it is all too familiar as the Whammy’s recognize the music. 

“Come little children.” Near begins singing in a beautiful voice. “I’ll take thee away Into a land of enchantment.” 

“Oh no you don’t! You aren’t taking everyone away!” Silver says. 

“Come little children The time’s come to play.” Near continues to sing in his beautiful voice. “Here in my garden of shadows.”

Brianna turns to Silver. “You don’t get do you?” She frowns. “Only those that truly desire to follow him are lifted into the sky by him.” She turns away as the children of the night are starting to be lifted into the air, not all at once but scattered mostly small groups. 

“Follow, sweet children I’ll show thee the way.” Near continues and begins flying back as more children of the night follow. “Through all the pain and the sorrows.” 

When the guards not caught in the webbing charge to stop this Rai stops them using wind created by her wings to blow them back. 

“Weep not poor children For life is this way Murdering beauty and passions.” Near beautiful singing voice almost seems to echo around the ones on the ground as almost all of the children of the night are lifted away into the air. “Hush now, dear children It must be this way.” 

Silver charges towards Near to try to stop this but Rai quickly tackles Silver in mid-air knocking him off course. 

“To weary of life and deceptions Rest now, my children For soon we’ll away.” Near sings as the children of the night are all now lifted into the air along with Mello. “Into the calm and the quiet.” 

“Sister.” Silver says after he and Rai spring apart. “I don’t have a fight against you.” 

“Come little children I’ll take thee away.” Nears singing doesn’t stop or falter as he continues to take the children of the night along with Mello away. “Into a land of enchantment.”

“You have a fight against me since you don’t see the light of what Near is doing, only focusing on what is seen as the dark side of it. I will fight to protect what is right.” Rai states clearly. “You will not be stopping him.” 

 

“Come little children.” Near sings coming to the end of the song as they start to become nothing more than dark figures moving through the air. He even spins and trails the tip of his wing against the fluffy cloud then continues on. “The time’s come to play Here in my garden of shadows.” 

The cloud begins to move out of the way, though technically it wasn’t really in the way of the others view of the retreating group in the first place, as the group disappears into the darkness of the night. 

Silver sighs. “They got away.” He says to himself. 

“Of course.” Rai says in a ‘that’s obvious’ tone. 

“We will find where he has taken them to. He won’t have enough strength to create another place that is like this one.” Silver says. “So he will find a nearby place that is safe to rest.” 

Meanwhile…..

Near lands them in some ruins of what looks like an old town or village; he tumbles slightly in the air as he tries to land himself and he falls to his hands and knees feeling very very weak. He knows he doesn’t have the strength to even hide his wings so they’ll just have to stay out. 

“Near.” Mello kneels by Near only managing to get out Near’s name before he catches Near since the other suddenly collapsed only to fall into unconsciousness in Mello’s arms. 

The children of the night worriedly begin helping with some of the oldest organizing the group. 

In no time they have Near laying on his back on a make shift bed of leaves, Mello helping the group make a fire a safe distance away and those that know medical stuff the best are doing what is needed to help Near. 

The rest are sitting, watching, hoping and praying that everything will turn out alright. 

They had moved to one of the ruin buildings for some protection.

The fire is started and they sit there worried. 

Then finally those that know medical stuff the best take a step back.

“He’ll just need some rest now.” A blonde haired woman who looks to be late in her adult years says with an assuring smile reaching her blue eyes. “He should be fine.”

It’s a relief to everyone. 

“Mello sir what now?” Cosmo asks seeming to stare at a spot between the fire and himself but since he’s blind Mello knows he isn’t actually seeing what he is looking at.

“Well for now we’ll need to rest.” Mello says. 

Diamond who is sitting next to Cosmo had been watching Mello but now she glances away. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will turn out alright.” Mello says with a soft smile. “We can still follow the plan and we can show the world that you guys can live free as well as the way you are without having to go back to your old lives.” 

Cosmo leans against Diamond closing his eyes as Diamond puts an arm around Cosmo. 

Halle leans on Mello getting him to turn to her for a moment. “Thank you.” She says softly. 

Mello gently pets her hair till she falls asleep. 

It isn’t long before the sun begins to rise and most of the children of the night are drifting asleep trying to stay close in a safe distance to the fire, Mello and or Near. 

Mello stays up as the children of the night begin to dream. He glances around at the children of the night then glances up to the sky. “I won’t give up until we succeed.” He vows to the sleeping children of the night as he stays awake watching for any danger. 

Back with the others…..

The Whammy’s went with Silver and Rai as they returned back to the castle, after freeing the guards from the webbing. 

There are search parties made up of guards sent out to look for the children of the night along with Mello and Near. 

The Whammy’s along with Silver and Rai are in the throne room. 

“Rai.” Silver sighs. “You let him get away.” 

“With good reason.” Rai replies. “Why can’t you see the good in what Near is doing?” She questions.

Silver glances away silent for a few moments. “I do believe that there is good to what he is doing. But I also believe that he is going about this all wrong.” He looks back to Rai. “We must look at this from both sides. And that is what I have done.” 

Rai crosses her arms over her chest in a huff. “Well obviously you are looking at it wrong then.” 

“I agree.” Linda steps forward. “Near knew what had to be done to save those children and he knew that it had to be that way!” She walks to be by Rai. “Can’t you see that? I’m sure if you were in the situation you would do the same.” 

“Can’t you see the light of what it all really is? It’s not evil we should stop!” Rai adds. 

Silver glances away to the black crown. “Maybe.” He says mostly to himself and he starts to become a little lost in his head. “Those children of the night see him as their mother and saviour.” He whispers to himself. “Could that be the truth I really have been blind to?”


	18. A new dusk.

The task force has mostly left and Light’s dad is being the last to leave. 

Soichiro turns to his son who is sitting by L both with a computer in front of them. “Light do you want to come home for dinner?” He asks. 

Light turns to him. “I’m ok.” He says calmly. 

“It’s alright Light you can go see your family.” L says glancing to Light. 

“Maybe next time.” Light says. “I have enough food that needs to be eaten at my place anyways. You know me. I don’t like to waste if I don’t have to.” 

“Alright if you’re sure. Just don’t forget to have some time to visit some time Light.” Soichiro says. 

“I won’t dad.” Light waves by to his dad who leaves. He turns to L their gaze meeting. 

“You really didn’t have to do that Light. You should visit your family.” L says. 

“It’s fine L. Maybe you could even come with me one day. Besides I can’t just leave you alone with all the work.” Light assures L with a smile. 

“But I am used to it so it’s in no way a big deal.” L assures the other. 

“No way am I just accepting that. You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of me.” Light smiles. 

L can’t help but give a small smile. 

Light is being so sweet. 

Watari’s W appears on the screen in front of L making him turn to it going back to his calm look. “We have an incoming call from Rodger sir.” 

L nods bringing his thumb to rest on his lip. “Yes send it to the phone here.” He says. 

Watari’s W vanishes and a few seconds later the phone by L rings. 

L picks it up bringing the receiver to his ear. “Yes?” He speaks then pauses listening. 

Light waits and watches. 

“Yes I understand. We will be joining you soon.” L says then hangs up. 

“What was that about?” Light asks.

“A new lead on the case of the one that tricked us all.” L says. “You can tag along if you wish.” 

Watari comes into the room as L gets to his feet. 

“Watari inform the task force they can have a day off tomorrow. A lead on Near’s case has come up. Just tell them that they can have a day off tomorrow.” L says. 

Watari nods and leaves the room. 

“Get ready to go Light if you’re coming. We’ll need to leave right away.” L says as he leaves the room.

Light nods and gets up heading to the room he slept in last that in a way is his room in the building. He turns around to the direction of the closed door once he is inside. “Ryuk.” He looks to the shinigami. “I am giving up ownership of the note book and I want you to give it to someone.” He says. 

With the children of the night….

Amy is the first awaken at dusk. She raises her head to glance around. 

The fire is no longer burning. 

Mello is keeping watch by the front door area of the ruin. 

Amy gets up from her spot beside her boyfriend Joan. She heads towards Mello. 

Mello glances back to Amy as she approaches. “Evening or well….. Morning for you guys.” He greets. 

“Have you been up all day?” Amy asks. 

Mello nods looking back outside. “Yeah. I’ve just been keeping watch.” He explains. 

“I can take over.” Amy offers. 

“It’s ok. You really don’t have. I’m fine.” Mello glances back to her. 

“It’s really alright. You get some rest.” Amy insists even pushing Mello back into the ruin. “Go get some rest. I will not change my mind.” 

Mello agrees and heads in to get some rest. 

Amy stands at the entrance way. 

Mello settles in a spot by Near. He looks to Near’s face seeing his still sleeping face. He hesitates then reaches over gently putting a hand over Nears. He relaxes feeling some warmth still there even though he already knows Near should be fine. 

Amy had glanced back and smiles at this only to turn back to watching out for danger. 

Mello lays down not lifting his hand from Near’s then he closes his eyes drifting into sleep.

It isn’t long before the other children of the night begin awakening, as the night pretty much is here, giving warm smiles seeing how Mello fell asleep. 

They let the two be as a group checks around for any food and the others go about their nightly lives while being careful since this isn’t the safe paradise. 

Joan turns and he spots someone spying on them only to dahs off. He narrows his eyes. “We have been found.” He says and the children of the night stop playing looking a little fearful at hearing this. 

“We’ll be ok.” Brianna says from where she is sitting. She tilts her head to look to the sky. “I’m sure.” 

Meanwhile…… 

L, Light and Watari are flying to where the Whammy’s currently are. 

“We might be close to bringing down Near, the one taking the children away every thirteenth.” L says to Light as Watari is the one flying the plane. He munches on a strawberry. 

Light smiles at this. “That’s good. See? I told you that things would turn out for the good.” He says from his seat just across from L. 

“Strawberry?” L offers slightly pushing the small bowl towards Light. “It’s alright you can have some.” 

Light thanks L and takes one. 

The two chit chat and munch on strawberries for the rest of the flight. 

When they land two royal guards are there ready to escort them to the castle. 

The three of them follow the guards into the castle right to where the Whammy’s, Rai and Silver are. 

The Whammy’s are happy to see L and Watari, L introduces Light and a few minutes later a guard comes rushing in. 

“Sir I have good news.” The guard kneels to Silver. 

“What is it?” Silver asks. 

“I have found them.” The guard glances up. 

Silver smiles. “Good work.” He says. 

Rai gives a slight glare to Silver wondering if this is going to turn out like last time. 

Back with the children of the night…..

Near shifts a little as he starts to awaken around the middle of the night. 

Mello groans softly then opens his eyes as the shifting awoke him. He blinks as he sees Near is awake, he had been sleeping on his side facing Near as he holds the others hand. He sits up and Near shifts his head meeting Mello’s gaze. “You’re awake.” The blonde says with a smile. 

Near’s eyes flicker around looking a little worried. 

“Don’t worry the children of the night are just outside.” Mello assures the other. “How do you feel?”

“Still a little weak but I am feeling better.” Near says honestly looking back to Mello. 

Mello smiles with a soft nod. “That’s good. You’ll probably feel a lot better after some more rest.” He says. 

Suddenly the younger ones of the children of the night are ushered back inside the ruin. 

Near sits up slightly and Mello stays close as they look to try to figure out what’s going on. 

Halle hides by Mello. “They found us.” She says fearful. 

Near tries to get up but Mello tries to keep him lying down. “Mello I need to get out there.” He says. 

“You’re not fully healed.” Mello counters. “You need to rest. I can take care of this.” 

“Fully healed or not I need to be there for them.” Near says getting up still seeming a little weak. He determinedly moves towards the entrance way with Mello staying close. 

They make it outside and the children of the night part to let them through like people would do for highly respected people or such. They stand in front of the children of the night like leaders in which they are to the children of the night. 

Silver, Rai, The Whammy’s, L, Light, Watari and royal guards are approaching. 

Near stands as strongly as he can trying to look stronger than he actually is right now. He warps his wings slightly around two children of the night clutching his pant legs. 

The group approaching stop once a good enough distance away. 

“Near.” Silver greets moving to the air ready to fight Near if needed. 

“Silver.” Near greets in turn ready to fly if needed but stays on the ground for now. He gently moves the two children of the night that were holding his pant legs back as if to keep them protected. 

Rai flies to the side of the children of the night turning to Silver. “This needs to stop.” She says. “Don’t you see the light of all this?” 

Mello takes a step forward. “This is not evil. They would have died without Near’s help!” He also defends what Near is doing. 

The Whammy’s also begin shifting to the children of the night’s side. 

L, Light, Watari and Rodger haven’t moved but they do look a little thoughtful as they watch. 

Silver moves down to land only to hover a little above the ground. He looks over the group of children of the night, the Whammy’s as well as Rai and Mello. “You all believe that Near is doing good?” 

They all nod. 

Silver glances away a little thoughtfully. 

Gevanni clings to Near who wraps his wing slightly around him. 

Almost half of the Whammy’s move to join the ranks. 

“Kidnapping is a crime but…. They would most likely not have lived had they been left alone in the situations they were in.” Rai points out.

Silver closes his eyes. “I can understand now.” He says then opens them looking gentle. “We have been blinded by the darkness of what it is Near is doing that we ignored the good in it.” He smiles softly. “But now it has been brought into the light right in front of us.”

Near smiles relaxing. He is happy that finally his brother understands. 

Even Rai is quite happy that Silver truly does see the good. 

Silver gives a happy smile to his siblings getting it returned. 

Near moves forward, his wings folded instead of slightly spread like when he was ready to fly to fight if needed a little earlier, and he stands there waiting for his brother to continue. 

One of the royal guards narrow his eyes then he looks down to his armor. “Loyalty to our king?” He says under his breath. He closes his eyes with a frown on his lips. “No….. I think that betrayal is more my style now.” He raises his head eyes open showing anger. He takes out his sword and charges at Near. 

“STOP! I COMMAND YOU!” Silver shouts at the guard who ignores him. 

The guard starts trying to kill Near but Near dodges. “You took my daughter and now I will KILL YOU!” He growls.


	19. I love you….. so please wake up…..

“I SAID STOP!” Silver shouts again this time getting ready to tackle the guard if he has to. “STOP HIM!” He orders the guards who swiftly move into action to do just that. 

Twinkle starts shaking and takes a small step back though she is in the front lines. She closes her eyes and tries to seem strong as she walks forward a little. “Dad stop this!” She pleads. 

The guard who is her father turns to her pausing in his attacks on Near. “You.” He says in anger. “You went with him! You betrayed me!”

“I still live with the scars you’ve inflicted on me!” Twinkle retorts. “I’m not your sex toy that you can use when you want to force someone under the age of ten into sexual acts! I’m also not something that can be used to be attacked with whenever you want to just beat something up!” She wipes away a tear that comes to her eye. “Since Near, our mother, took me away when I was eight I have become strong! I am not your toy and I never will be again!” 

The guard narrows his eyes then snarls. He pauses… then…. He smirks almost like a mad man. “Well too bad I now have learned some magic.” He prepares to attack before the other guards can restrain him. “NOW DIE YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!” He fires a magic beam, that is cut off when the other guards try to restrain him but the beam he had sent out-that isn’t as powerful as the royal siblings beams are- is still heading towards Twinkle. 

Twinkle tense and prepares to be hit knowing she has no time to run. 

Near flies swiftly into the beams path taking the hit only to be knocked to the ground on his side with his back facing Twinkle as he ends up right by her feet. He doesn’t look to be moving making the others gasp while the guard who is Twinkle’s father starts laughing like a maniac. 

Mello and the others move closer to Near. 

The blonde falls to his knees on the ground by Near’s stomach. “Near.” He says putting a hand on Near’s shoulder. 

Twinkle and the others can only watch in horror as Near doesn’t seem to respond to Mello or anyone. 

Mello lets his eyes become shrouded in darkness cast from his bangs. He gets up and turns to the guard with a look of pure anger letting his pissed off eyes be seen again. “I’LL KILL YOU!” He snarls and tries to rush forward to do so but two other guards hold him back telling him that they have it under control but Mello still struggles ready to kill the insane guard. 

L moves forward. “You will be spending a very long time in prison.” He tells the insane guard. 

The guard sends a death glare at L. “Prison?” He gets loose. “I think not.” He grabs his sword he had dropped at some point. 

Light rushes to try to protect L moving slightly in front of the other but the guard doesn’t attack. 

The guard raises the sword then stabs himself in his neck. He falls to the ground and as he falls to the ground it forces the sword more into his neck then he rolls to his side already dead. 

Mello snarls. “Fucker! You’ll be suited well in the deepest pits of hell!” He turns away from the body and goes back to Near’s unmoving body. His look of anger fades to worry and sadness. He sits beside Near’s body. “I spent my life thinking I hated you…… but I have come to see you in a new light and I…. I fell for you.” He speaks softly to himself almost as if also slightly speaking to Near as he glances away trying to hide his eyes filling with tears filling his eyes as he admits his feelings for Near. “Thank you my love…..” He pauses to hold back a sob. “For everything you gave….” He pauses again as he pushes down a sob so he can continue. “And for every wish you never knew came true.” He lowers his head as he let’s his crying free. “Goodbye...” He says in a purely saddened voice.

Silver looks down sad then after a moment of silent sadness he takes a step forward. “I have an announcement.” He says. 

Everyone, but Mello, looks to Silver. 

“I as the king hereby decreed that the children of the night will have their own city to live as they wish in and won’t have to return to their old lives! This city will be protected and only those the children of the night want to be let in may enter it unless it is royalty!” Silver declares. 

The children of the night are happy about this but they are still sad that Near doesn’t seem to be moving. 

“Also I would like to offer Mello the position to rule as leader of the children of the night in honor of Near and his trust in you.” Silver adds. 

Mello blinks and glances slightly to Silver a little surprised. He closes his eyes for a moment then through his tears he gives a determined look. “I accept and I will rule the way Near would.” He says then turns back to Near. He reaches out and gently plays with the boys hair sadly. He blinks when he notices something making him pause in his playing with Near’s soft hair. He watches for a few moments then he lowers his hand from Near’s hair to his cheek gently stroking it. “Near?” He asks hopeful. 

Everyone watches the best they can in hope. 

Is Near actually still alive when everyone thought he was dead?! 

Mello strokes Near’s cheek gently some more and Near’s eyes scrunch up slightly showing he is waking up. Mello’s face lights up in happiness. “He’s still alive! The guard didn’t have enough magic to kill him!” He can only manage to gasp out those words. 

Near’s eyes open half, he seems weak but he is still alive, he looks to Mello. “Mello?” His weak voice says as he tries to sit up but needs Mello’s help to slightly be off the ground. 

The blonde is all too happy to hold Near. 

Weakly Near reaches up to gently brush against Mello’s cheek catching one of his tears. “Why are you crying?” 

Mello smiles and leans down close to Near. “It doesn’t matter now.” He says then he kisses Near who kisses back the best he can being weak at the moment. 

Mostly everyone cheers and those not cheering are giving awe’s that are meant as they are showing they agree with the cuteness of Mello and Near together. 

As Silver said the place for the children of the night is now being built with a castle being included in it. 

For now the children of the night are living where they were before Silver canceled the spell. 

Near was publically welcomed back into royalty when he was stronger after some medical help as well as rest in the castle with Mello staying at his side through it. He now wears his crown that is much like Silver’s but black with moons made out of light grey jewels. 

Mello is also given a dark grey crown with moons made out of clear jewels as he and Near are together. 

Together they rule the night, even though Near is the one with the wings as well as the power over the night, and the children of the night. 

The Whammy’s were there for the coronation or well the welcome back of Near back into royalty with Mello also joining. They leave when it’s time for them to go while Near and Mello stay behind in the castle. 

L, Light and Watari along with the task force are back to looking for Kira.

“I do believe Light was possibly being controlled by Kira making him act as Kira but now I do believe that Light is no longer under Kira’s control.” L says releasing Light from being a suspect. 

The task force is happy about this. 

Later they catch Mikami and Misa as the two Kira’s. 

Light and L burned the note books and the shinigami’s leave to head back to the shinigami world.

Light also made sure he wouldn’t remember his time as Kira. 

L and Light began often working for each other and even began dating. 

The city for the children of the night once finished is a magnificent city. 

Near and Mello get their own guards that wear silver instead of gold armor. 

To this day Near continues to lift away children to the children of the nights home every thirteenth. 

He still also writes in the note book like he did for every other child of the night. 

Everyone lived happily ever after. 

The end.


End file.
